Bound
by TwistedEnvisage
Summary: What happened after the mission where Sasuke and Naruto got their hands stuck together by "foul" chakra? Two days of interesting interactions and struggling to hide a very strong lust. Two days of being inseparable. It couldn't be that bad, could it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Who wasn't curious about the things that happened when Naruto and Sasuke were stuck together when they were younger? (Episode 194 of Naruto Shippuden) That is why I have decided to write down what I want to happen in my head. This is gonna be fun. Haha. Hope all of you enjoy this! This is my first Naruto and Sasuke fanfic. I am working on three more involving this couple. But I want to see how this one goes first. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue to the second day! :) Trust me, I know there are soooo many Naruto and Sasuke stories, but hopefully this one catches many people's interests.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did. Sasuke and Naruto would be together and many other things. Haha.**

**Bound; Chapter One**

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have had their fair share of times when they could not be away from each other, the only reason being they were on the same team. This had been different. They were stuck together and to make matters worse, it was by their own hands. They looked as though they were permanently holding, hidden by a large ball of "foul" chakra. Going to their wrist and being able to stretch a good ten feet if pulled far enough (with much strength), the ball of chakra was becoming an annoyance. This did not sit well with either of young genin.

Naruto huffed as they made their way towards Sasuke's house. It was decided (only by Sasuke) that they would sleep there. Naruto had argued that his apartment was just as good, but Sasuke would hear none of it. His argument? He let Naruto go to the bathroom even though it had been extremely awkward. Naruto's response? Everyone needed too, and Sasuke would eventually too. Both arguments were dropped. As they passed Ichiraku's, walking instead of running (since they were in the village), Naruto felt a pang of hunger strike him.

"I'm hungry. Let's get some ramen." Naruto spoke with excitement at the idea of eating his number one choice of miso ramen with extra pork. He could see by the look on Sasuke's face that he seemed a bit hungry as well as he glanced over at the Ramen shop.

"I guess. Just don't make this hard to eat." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone. 'Why does he have to be such an asshole all the time?' Naruto scoffed as he thought about his teammate. They walked the short distance into the shop, sitting down. Teuchi and Ayame made their way over to the two boys, smiles on their faces.

"Hey old man." Naruto said with a smile. "Miso ramen with extra pork please." Both of their smiles only grew as Naruto ordered the same thing as usual. It was then that Ayame noticed that their hands were stuck together.

"What happened to you two?" She asked with curiosity on her face and in her voice. Naruto's smile fell when he remembered how they got stuck.

"We were on a mission and this guy shot his liquid chakra at us. It won't crumble for a few days." He glared over at Sasuke remembering that this all happened because Sasuke would never let Naruto take the glory. Sasuke made a "hn" noise before turning to face Teuchi.

"I'll have miso ramen." Sasuke said with a blank tone. The man nodded as he made his way over to where he cooked the ramen and other ingredients. Ayame chuckled at the two young shinobi who looked very irritated being stuck to each other.

"What were you guys doing that your hands were so close?" She asked in a teasing manner, a smirk on her face. The question shocked both Naruto and Sasuke as their faces dropped, looking speechless. In embarrassment, a light blush spread over both of their cheeks.

"It was nothing like that! We were trying to get a 'treasure.' We were falling down a hill holding the box with the treasure in it." Naruto responded quickly, defending himself against such allegations. Ayame just laughed at them as she turned to face her father, waiting for him to hand her the ramen to hand to the genin. As she set it in front of them she gave them another smirk before walking into the back of the ramen bar. Teuchi soon followed after telling the boys to enjoy their food.

Sasuke and Naruto looked down at their food, feeling quite awkward. Sasuke reached for some chop sticks, adjusting them in his right hand, his only free hand. He watched as Naruto reached over for chopsticks with his left hand. Amusement rose within the Uchiha as he saw Naruto struggling to hold the chopsticks with his left hand. He knew Naruto was right handed.

"I can't eat this way." Naruto set down the chopsticks after a few frustrating attempts of trying to get the ramen into his mouth. Sasuke sighed as he looked over at Naruto. He did feel bad. It wasn't Naruto's fault they were stuck together. But he wasn't really up for feeding him either.

"Pick up your chopsticks. I'll help you." Sasuke said after a minute of contemplating. Naruto looked over at Sasuke shocked. Although he didn't want to take his help, he was really hungry. He picked up his chopsticks awkwardly with his left hand, as Sasuke set his down. He reached over to Naruto's hand, adjusting the chopsticks within them. Naruto watched with more shock as Sasuke's hand practically wrapped around his. Deciding to help Naruto pick up his first bite to see if he would be able to eat, Sasuke led their hands to the food. He picked up a bite, guiding Naruto's finger's and hand to move the chopsticks. As food stayed in them, Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto said as he put the food to his mouth. Although it was weird to eat with his left hand, since Sasuke helped him adjust the chop sticks, he could eat now. All Naruto received back was a noise of "hn" from the black haired genin beside him. As they ate, each sat in silence wondering what was going through the other's head.

Naruto sat, wondering why in the world Sasuke had helped him like that. Sasuke wondering if Naruto was asking himself why Sasuke put his hand over his. Sasuke wasn't sure himself. He just felt bad for the blonde idiot. Naruto wouldn't survive the next two days without Sasuke's help, and Sasuke was sure of it. He wondered what other silly things he would have to offer help for.

It took them a decent amount of time to eat their meals, they were in no rush. As they were finishing up Teuchi came out to receive their payment for their food. Each paid for their own. They said their thanks as they continued to the Uchiha's home.

"You'll need clothes for when you stay at my house. We can't wear these dirty clothes the whole time." Sasuke stated as he looked forward, his right hand in his pocket. "Although we'll probably have to cut our shirts off." He inwardly sighed, making another 'hn' noise and glanced over at Naruto.

"I can't just go buy more clothes! I can't cut these." Naruto answered his statements with anger. Just because Sasuke had a decent amount of clothes did not mean Naruto did. Truth be told, he only owned a few outfits. With multiple amateur stitching to piece them back together after they had been torn.

"We'll have Sakura fix them. We just won't be able to get a shirt back on." He looked back ahead, changing their direction to head towards Naruto's.

"What if the stitching comes undone?" Naruto asked, trying to get out of it. 'I don't want to be shirtless around Sasuke for two days straight. We would be stuck in his house.' Naruto's mood spiraled downward. He really didn't want to spend these days with Sasuke, especially after Saukra's appraisal earlier towards Sasuke, when it had been Naruto who was so determined to save her. But those were things he was tired of expressing out loud because nobody cared anyways...Not even Sakura.

"You're over exaggerating, dobe." Sasuke shot a look over at the blonde shinobi. He saw Naruto huff and look in the opposite direction, irritated. A smirk grew over the raven haired boys face as he observed his team mate. Naruto was so immature and obnoxious, but as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he enjoyed spending time with him. He would never proclaim it though.

"Shut up. You can do whatever you want, but I don't have to do it too." Naruto went to cross his arms, pulling Sasuke into him without warning or thought that it would happen. It was much harder than either expected. The sudden impact sent the two tumbling to the ground with no way to stop themselves. Sasuke looked irked as the other genin landed over him, Naruto's thigh laying dangerously close to his crotch. Naruto could tell how close his own crotch was to Sasuke's leg. The two felt chills shoot through them that they hid well behind an annoyed looking face.

"Well the next few days you CAN'T do what you want." Sasuke spoke through partially clenched teeth. He wanted to push Naruto off of him. But he knew Naruto, being as stubborn as he was, would continue this till he got something he wanted. 'I'll make the dobe work for it.' Sasuke thought as a smirk quickly dawned onto his face.

"You can't either! We are stuck together!" Naruto shouted angrily in Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face went from annoyed to aggravated.' Why would he state something so obvious?' He then pushed Naruto off of him side ways, who then retaliated, getting back over Sasuke. Although this time, their crotches were touching each other's, and they both noticed.

"Get off of me, teme!" Sasuke glared daggers into the boy above him. He didn't want Naruto to be on him like that, but deep down, he wanted Naruto even closer. Naruto just made a confident 'hmph' noise above him. Sasuke's glare deepened as if asking what.

"You can't overpower me right now." Naruto smirked as the sentence left his lips. He knew with their hands being stuck how they were, that it would be hard for Sasuke to use strength against him. Naruto was starting to feel the strain of holding himself up with one hand though, he began to wobble above Sasuke. His arm soon gave way, sending him falling to his elbow, his face now dangerously close to Sasuke's. Both their eyes darted to the other's lips then back to their eyes.

"Just get off of me so we can get your shit from your apartment." Sasuke said as he put his free hand against Naruto's chest, again trying to push him off. He failed as Naruto had said, even after trying for a minute. The action only caused Naruto to lay completely body to body with the raven haired genin. The only way he could get Naruto off was to thrust his body upwards and to the side. He didn't want to do that.

"Told ya." Naruto smirked as their lips and noses were only inches apart. The sensation of being this close drove the both of them insane. It was hard for them to move to do something to the either. But neither wanted to actually make the move to take it further. Naruto couldn't help but think how hot it was that Sasuke was under him, pinned, with his body flush against his own. He wanted to be closer if it was even possible. Sasuke couldn't help but think how oddly arousing it was that Naruto was dominating him right then, his body completely resting on his own, holding him against his own free will. Although, it wasn't like he could get far from the dobe anyway.

"Tch." Was all Sasuke responded with as he turned his head, silently and with defeat, to the side. Naruto wanted to bask in the moment longer, of being in control, but he knew that would only make the next two days harder for himself. He sighed, pushing himself up onto his hand with his elbow, lifting himself from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, wondering why there was a sudden loss of contact.

"Let's go get my stuff." Naruto stated as he rose to his feet, pulling Sasuke up without warning. Quickly gaining his balance, Sasuke began to walk in the direction of Naruto's apartment, not uttering a word.

It didn't take them long to grab three pairs of boxers, another orange outfit, and two pairs of pajama pants. Naruto wanted to be prepared in case they were stuck together three more days instead of two. But by the time they reached the Uchiha's house, Naruto couldn't bear the silence that had continued on between them. Once the front door to his house was closed, Naruto pulled Sasuke by their connected hands to stand face to face, and inches apart, to him.

"Why aren't you talking?" It was a simple question, but irritation showed on Naruto's face.

"I don't want to talk to a moron." Sasuke looked him dead in the eyes with an emotionless expression, the words coming out cold and annoyed.

"I don't want to be stuck to you and forced to talk to you either, but that's what's happening! At least try to make the next few days less shitty for the both of us." Naruto decided he'd try to reason with him. Sasuke knew he had been right. The more they fought, the worse the next two days would be. He should make the most of his time stuck to Naruto. He wasn't sure how to do it though.

"Fine. Let's get these clothes taken care of first. We reek." Sasuke took out a kunai he had hidden within his clothing, flipping it in his hand to hold it more comfortably. He looked down at Naruto's torso, observing his clothing.

"I still don't want you to cut my clothes!" Naruto took a step back, letting his arm extend from his body. Sasuke shook his head.

"I have to dobe or you'll be in the same dirty clothes for days. That _isn't_ happening." Sasuke closed the space between them as he took a step to Naruto. "I don't want to sleep next to someone who stinks." And with that he pinned Naruto to the closest wall, leaning his torso away from the blonde so he could cut up the right side of his jacket. Naruto looked pissed but didn't stop him as he watched Sasuke cut the jacket with amazing precision.

He cut under where the sleeve and side connected, dragging it along the sleeve to split it in half. He pushed the fabric off of his right side. Putting his kunai handle in his mouth to hold it, he unzipped Naruto's jacket and pulled it off of him. Naruto turned his face away as he tried not to notice how close Sasuke was and that he was practically stripping him. Sasuke then began to work on his shirt, working with the same process. He couldn't help but look at Naruto's stomach as he removed the clothing. He looked at the seal, tempted to graze his fingers along the design. He then noticed there wasn't a six pack, but there were lean hard muscles there. He would not lie to himself and say he didn't want to touch it. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a questionable look.

"Want me to help you with yours?" Naruto said just above a whisper, extending his free hand for the kunai.

"Hn." Was the response he gave as the raven haired genin held the kunai out for the blonde. Naruto knew Sasuke would need help. It would be hard to do that, one handed, by yourself. Sasuke took a step back, letting Naruto move a few inches from the wall. Naruto began to cut Sasuke's shirt how Sasuke had cut his, just with less precision.

It was not a straight cut but it got the job done. Naruto quickly removed Sasuke's shirt. Although he tried not to make it seem urgent. Sasuke did have a great body. Though he did not have a six pack either, he did have a tight, muscular, thin stomach. Naruto took quick interest in it. He couldn't take his eyes away. Sasuke noticed immediately.

"I think we should take a shower." Sasuke said with smugness in his voice. It was what Naruto needed to break from his trance that was Sasuke's stomach. He nodded in agreement as Sasuke led the way to his bathroom, awkwardly but confidently, as Naruto walked a step behind him. Naruto began panicking in his head. He was looking at the black haired boy's body. He would only continue to look more as more clothes were removed...

They walked into the bathroom, Sasuke shutting the door. He walked closer to the shower, practically dragging Naruto with him. He turned his head to the side as he undid the button and zipper on his own shorts. He could hear Naruto undoing his own. He ignored the thought he was starting to have as he glanced quickly at Naruto. Sasuke pushed his boxers down with one hand, looking at the floor, guessing Naruto had been removing his boxers too. Sasuke didn't look at Naruto at all as he reached over to turn the water on to a comfortable temperature, turning the shower head on. Blushes dawned their faces, neither ready to look at the other yet.

"Let's get in." Sasuke said as he got in slowly, letting their connected hands help Naruto get in. Sasuke closed his eyes as he stood under the rushing water first. Feeling the hot water rinse some of the grime off of his body made him feel slightly better. His hair became soaked as he was lost in the sensation. Naruto took this opportunity to look at Sasuke's naked body. He scanned from his feet to his head, and vise versa, slowly and multiple times. To say that he liked what he was staring at, with the water running down Sasuke's sexy body, was an understatement. Naruto wanted to ravish Sasuke right there, but he just pulled him out from under the water with their hands. Sasuke knew it was because Naruto was staring at him. He felt uncomfortable, which made Sasuke feel all the more confident.

"I want to rinse off too." Naruto spoke as he switched their positions. He allowed his side to graze Sasuke's as he made his way to stand under the water, basking in the feeling how Sasuke was. Sasuke was happy that Naruto didn't see the shiver that shot through his body when their skin made contact. He looked over at Naruto, studying what he was doing. Naruto closed his eyes, running his free hand through his hair, over his face, down his chest and arm. He could feel Sasuke watching him. Having courage spring up through him, Naruto smirked, looking the Uchiha dead in the face.

"Enjoying what you see?" Naruto teasingly ran his fingers over his stomach. Sasuke glared at Naruto, hoping that the hotness he could feel in his face was from the temperature of the water. He really did like what he saw, but he would not say that to Naruto, he also really couldn't think of a response. It's not like he could leave.

"Hn." Sasuke decided on giving no response at all. It's not like he hadn't done it to him before. He reached past Naruto for the shampoo. He recognized instantly that his side and hip were against Naruto's. He took his time reaching for the shampoo, but didn't move too slow. He straightened up, only a half a foot away from Naruto. He smirked at Naruto, flicking the shampoo cap open, squirting it into his own hair.

Naruto watched as Sasuke closed his eyes after setting the bottle down. He reached up to his hair with his free hand, lathering the substance through his beautiful, yet dirty hair. Naruto looked down while he had the chance, checking out every inch of the front of Sasuke's body. Sasuke could tell Naruto was looking at him. As he let the shampoo sit in his hair a moment, he reached for the bottle again, this time squirting it in Naruto's hair.

He knew it would throw Naruto off and keep him from looking at him. That was what he wanted. Naruto looking at him was making him feel slightly uncomfortable and it was making his mind wander to dangerous places.

"Thanks.." Naruto didn't know what to say as he reached to his hair with his left hand, rubbing the shampoo through his hair obnoxiously. Sasuke decided not to respond as he pulled Naruto from under the water, switching their places again. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair to rinse it all from his hair. While his eyes were closed he heard the sound of something falling. It was one of the bottles. He couldn't open his eyes to look as the water ran over his head, eyes, and face.

"What was that baka?" Sasuke asked with irritation. He felt like Naruto wouldn't make this any easier for him. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha as he looked at the culprit for the noise. He began to reach for the bottle.

"The shampoo fe-" His sentence was quickly cut off as he slipped, falling forward into Sasuke. Their bodies were stopped when Sasuke's back hit the wall, causing Naruto's body to slam into his, and the air to be knocked out of Sasuke's lungs. To make matters worse, for the second time that day, their lips smacked together. Although this time, they stared at each other wide eyed a moment, before either made a move to get away.

Since Sasuke was against the wall, he reached his free hand out, placing it onto Naruto's hip, pushing him gently but fast away from him. He didn't have to use much force, Naruto instantly took the step back. Naruto looked away, laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Sasuke looked at Naruto then down at the floor of the tub, unable to hide behind his bangs since they were wet on his head.

"Why is it always with you?" Naruto spoke, still in shock. But he could feel the aggravation flowing through his body. "The three times I've ever had a kiss, and _every_ one of them was with you." Naruto clenched his free fist. Naruto wanted to explain further. He wanted to tell Sasuke that he was upset because he didn't want just pointless kisses. He wanted them to mean something. They did to him but he doubted they did to Sasuke. But he didn't feel the need to explain himself to Sasuke. He did feel his stomach flutter when the Uchiha's lips were against his own. He felt strong feelings surge through him both times their lips touched that day.

"Tch. How do you think I feel dobe? Do you think I enjoy that these things happen?" Sasuke spoke sounding angry. He understood Naruto's frustration, but he didn't have to go and talk about it like that. Sasuke wasn't thrilled about the kisses either, at least on the outside, he act as though he did not like it. In reality, he wanted to keep his lips pressed longer against the blonde's. He wanted his tongue to explore his mouth.

"Well no more better happen while we are stuck like this." Naruto threatened, leaning a bit closer. He had a serious expression on his face. His fist clenched tighter. Sasuke couldn't help but make a 'hmph' noise of cockiness as realization dawned on him. He put the pieces of their time in his home together.

"You don't seem to mind staring at me, looking at my whole naked body. Sitting there calling me out for looking at you. You looked longer and in more places than I did. You don't care that these things happen." He called Naruto out. Since he couldn't do anything else, he would at least put effort into fighting verbally with the younger shinobi. He could fight him if he really wanted to, but he wouldn't while in his house, while in the shower.

"So what if I looked? I just wanted to see what all the fuss was. I don't get why girls are so obsessed with you. I don't see anything amazing." Naruto 'hmph'ed, looking away from him. Although he didn't deny what Sasuke had said, he did say something that caught Sasuke's attention.

"If you didn't see anything amazing, why'd you keep looking?" Sasuke smirked. He had won this fight. He wasn't sure why Naruto had been staring at him the way he was. But he was hoping it was the reason he wanted it to be. All meaningful moments between the two would be pointless in the future though. Sasuke would eventually have to leave the village to fulfill his revenge. He sighed to himself.

"Cause I was trying to figure out what they like so much." Naruto glared at him. Looking more annoyed than he had seen him earlier that day when Sakura was fawning over Sasuke. But Sasuke had to admit he was a bit curious why Naruto was being like this. That was forgotten as soon as he spoke again. "And there isn't anything there." Naruto smirked. He was sure he could beat Sasuke in this position. It was just weird to him because they were naked, which was something he couldn't easily forget. Naruto actually wanted to tell him he did see what they liked so much. He was lucky to see it up close and personal. It was something he knew he should be proud of. He'd be the only one to see him like this. He had also touched Sasuke's naked body, an extra plus, even if it had been an accident.

"Baka." Was all that left Sasuke's mouth as he reached for the soap, continuing his shower.

To say that the rest of the shower wasn't awkward to the two, would be an understatement. They both looked everywhere but at each other. When they noticed their eyes wandering to the other's body, they would look at their own or at the tiles on the wall. They washed as fast as they could. It didn't help either that when they got out of the shower, they needed each other's help wrapping the towel's around their own waists. Both helped without a word, already knowing that each would need help to do such simple tasks.

They made their way to Sasuke's room, their feet patting on the floor. Neither wanted to break the silence. Normally Sasuke would have come back with a real insult to Naruto's abilities when they were arguing in the shower, but he wasn't in the mood as much as he had thought he was. He didn't want the next two days with Naruto to be unbearable. They had to live with each other for at least 48 more hours. When they entered his room, Sasuke sat on his bed first, Naruto following shortly, looking over at his rival.

"Forget what happened in the shower." Naruto said after all the tension got to him. He could not take it anymore. He wanted to just tell Sasuke that he liked looking at his body. He wanted to tell him that he liked kissing him. He just wasn't sure how Sasuke would react. Would he laugh? Would he avoid him? Would he tell other people? Would he think he was disgusting? There were so many possibilities.

"I was trying to." Sasuke glared over at the other boy. He knew Naruto was just trying to make things better. Something he was a bit surprised about, but he was annoyed. He didn't want to be next to Naruto. He did things to him that Sasuke couldn't describe. If Itachi hadn't done what he had done, Naruto would be his drive in the world.

"Then let's just get dressed and lay down." Naruto grumbled out. He mumbled something incoherent to himself. Sasuke wanted to know what was spoken, but he wouldn't push the matter. He didn't care _that_ much. He stood almost as quickly as he sat, supporting the towel around his waist so it didn't fall to his ankles. Not that it would matter anyway. He pulled Naruto over to his dresser, getting out boxers and a pair of pajama pants, setting them on top of the dresser.

"My clothes are in the living room. I dropped them on the floor when you cut my jacket off." Naruto said with attitude. He was going to be nice at first, but changed his mind. Sasuke didn't even do anything to deserve him being nice to him. He helped him save Sakura earlier that day, yes. But he also didn't tell Sakura that Naruto was most of the reason she was saved. Sasuke just helped Naruto. Even though Naruto knew they actually worked together...

"Well let me put these on, then we'll grab them." Sasuke spoke as he let the towel fall from his waist, still holding it in his hand. His body was exposed, but he didn't mind at all because he knew Naruto wanted to look. He could sense it. And Naruto did just that out of the corner of his eye. He watched the towel move against Sasuke's droplet covered body.

"Fine." Naruto looked away, he couldn't stare the whole time. Sasuke could look up and catch him. Even if he did know he was looking, catching him in the act would be much worse. Sasuke smirked to himself as he dried himself with the towel in a slow tantalizing manner. He wanted Naruto to stare. It took him a few minutes to dry, he knew that. He knew Naruto was looking more than three fourths of the time.

He dropped the towel to the ground, picking up his boxers off the top of the dresser. He bent over, slowly putting them on with one hand. It was a bit difficult, but he managed to look graceful at it. Naruto scowled at the thought that Sasuke could do just about anything gracefully. He thought it was unfair. After his boxers were around his waist, he picked up the pants, soon pulling them up the same way. After being situated he looked over at Naruto and gave him a look to let him know he was ready.

"Let's get them." He stated simply as he pulled Naruto, who held onto the towel around his waist.

"You can't pull me around. Like I said before. You aren't the boss of me." Naruto jerked back on their connected hands, mad that Sasuke always tried to out do him, always tried to be his superior. It pissed him off as a matter of fact. He pulled them so they were face to face, less than a few inches away.

"You do that again and I'll kick your ass." Sasuke kept a composed look as he spoke, Naruto's face grew more angry. Sasuke, in reality, wanted to punch the teme in his face. Who did he think he was jerking him around like that? He may think he was stronger, but Sasuke knew that he could kick Naruto's ass.

"I'm tired of you thinking your better than me! You're not! I can do everything you do, plus more!" Naruto yelled in his face. Sasuke knew Naruto didn't mean he could do every jutsu he could. He meant ability wise and strength wise, he was better. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at him.

"You're not better at anything dobe." With that he continued to walk towards the living room, pulling Naruto. "You should get dressed. We don't need you covered by just a towel." With more mumbling to himself, Naruto followed, cuss words being spoken louder once in a while.

When they reached the living room, Naruto bent down to grab his clothes off the floor, standing, letting his towel fall to his feet. He had time to drip dry while Sasuke was getting dressed. With the suddenness of the towel falling, although Sasuke knew what it was, he glanced over at Naruto, just so he could get one last peek in.

"There you go looking again." Naruto whispered more to himself than to Sasuke. But that's whom it was obviously directed towards. Sasuke couldn't help but give him a look as if he were crazy.

"You were looking at me almost the whole time I was drying off!" Sasuke was starting to lose his composure. Naruto really knew how to get under his skin. He hated to admit it, but in more ways than one.

"Well you were doing it so your whole body was out there! You wanted me to look!" Naruto got a little closer to Sasuke, so they were again, face to face. Sasuke didn't forget the fact that Naruto was naked. It was hard to push it out of his mind.

"No it didn't! You looked yourself! And put some clothes on teme! I don't want to see your body." Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. He really wanted to look down. He wanted to look at that sexy stomach again. He wanted to look at the body he lusted after. The only one he lusted after.

"You sure you don't want them off? You like looking a lot!" Naruto yelled, trying to prove his point. Sasuke didn't want to allow it though.

"If you don't put them on now, I'll put them on you myself! You're being more annoying than Sakura right now." Sasuke glared, making sure not to turn his head towards Naruto. He made sure Naruto would not get that satisfaction.

"You won't touch me!" Naruto almost growled out. Was Sasuke trying to test his limits? He wanted to punch the asshole in the face. He knew Sasuke wanted to look. He didn't know he'd be so emotionally touchy and get this pissed though. But he wanted him to touch him. He wouldn't mind being dressed by Sasuke.

"Watch and see!" Within a second of Sasuke speaking the sentence, Naruto was pushed against the wall. His clothes were pulled from his hand with Sasuke's free one.

"I told you I would put them on you myself." Sasuke said as he bent down, forcing the boxers onto Naruto's legs the right way. He knew his face was flushed as he did it. He was bent down, his face close to Naruto's dick as he pulled the boxers up to sit on his waist.

"Stop it!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away. He wanted to pull him closer. It was hard for him to fight his temptations at this point, but he wouldn't give in. Sasuke would have to give in first, he knew that wouldn't happen. He decided at that point, to make it his new goal to make Sasuke cave into temptation first.

"I don't care anymore! At least your dick is covered." Sasuke sounded more aggravated than he intended to. Naruto's eyes shot wide with curiosity as to why his rival, yet best friend, was so angry all of a sudden. He knew he was mad before, but that was not how he expected words to come out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Like you wanted it covered." Naruto smirked, taking a step closer to Sasuke although he pushed him away moments ago.

"Just how you watched mine the whole time I dried off." Sasuke smirked back, looking more smug than Naruto had. "You were thinking the same thing all those girls do." His smirk grew bigger. On the other hand, Naruto's smirk began to fade.

"No. I really don't think you're anything amazing." Naruto wished he could cross his arms to emphasize it. Why did their hands have to be stuck together? Naruto wanted to kill the teme who's fault it was for all of this. Why did they let him go in the first place?

"Then you could have just glanced like I did. Cause there isn't anything amazing on you." Sasuke could feel the confidence flowing through him, he was winning. "A lot of people would agree with me, especially Sakura." He knew he hit a soft spot in Naruto with that. He was reassured of the fact when Naruto's face contorted to slight rage.

"Don't bring her up! She's drooling all over you now, but she'll see you're not some hot shot like she thinks!" Naruto clenched his fist tightly. He wanted to punch the asshole in the face. It wasn't fair that he would bring her up. He did it just to get him riled up. And somewhere they couldn't fight too!

"She'll chase me for years, not you." Sasuke's smirk got bigger. He knew he won. No matter what Naruto said, he could not win the battle if Sakura was involved. He knew Naruto was jealous because he wanted Sakura after himself, but it would be nice to Sasuke to wonder if Naruto ever was jealous of her for being all over him, for Sasuke. He doubted it.

"Too bad she'll never see the asshole you really are!" Naruto was very angry. His teeth clenched, fist as tight as it can be. He took another half step towards Sasuke, their noses almost touching. "I wish she cared that you thought she was so annoying." Naruto glared at the Uchiha. If glares could kill, this one would have killed Sasuke instantly.

"You don't seem to care what I think of you." Sasuke grinned. He was having fun toying with Naruto. He wouldn't keep it going much longer though. The last thing he needed was his house destroyed because the dobe couldn't control his temper.

"Psh! Don't be so full of yourself! I don't give a shit what you think!" Naruto bared his teeth, moving just a bit closer so their noses were touching. They stared into each other's eyes, neither moving anymore.

"Exactly. Hn, dobe." Sasuke smirk grew, he was shocked on the inside that Naruto was really that stupid. He watched as Naruto's faced switched from anger to confusion. Naruto moved back to where he was, noses almost touching.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's voice was loud and irritated. He did not understand what Sasuke had meant at all. Did he even really mean something or was he just trying to make Naruto mad?

"Forget it." Sasuke said as he glanced to the exit of the room. "Let's go lay down. I'm tired." Sasuke didn't even look at Naruto as he faced the direction they needed to walk. He shook his head subtly. He wondered how long Naruto would be trying to figure out what he meant. Probably a while. Sasuke began to walk, Naruto following, without complaining. As they made their way to Sasuke's room, Naruto pulled his pants from Sasuke's hands, mumbling something to himself. Sasuke didn't care at the moment though. He just wanted to rest his body.

"Let me out these on." Naruto said as Sasuke closed his bedroom door behind Naruto. Sasuke just stood there, not facing Naruto. Naruto frowned, he wanted Sasuke to at least watch him pull his pajama pants up himself. He held his pants open with one hand, struggling to put them on his feet and pull them up. He was beginning to jump, trying to get them out from underneath his feet. He was stepping on them. Naruto inwardly sighed, he didn't need to look like more of a baka in front of Sasuke.

"Hpmh." The sound came from Sasuke and it sounded rather amused. He glanced over at Naruto to observe him struggling. He could feel the tugs on his hand that was stuck to Naruto's in the ball of chakra. He was wiggling around and jumping. He looked really stupid. "Want my help?" Sasuke could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

"I don't need your help." Naruto shot back at him, growling in frustration as he made on last attempt at jumping to pull the pants up. He sure was stupid, to Sasuke at least. He could tell even before it happened that Naruto was going to lose his balance. The choice only remained as to stop it or to make it happen. As he watch Naruto begin to fall backwards, he instantly reacted, pulling the blonde by their connected hands. Their bodies hit, chest against chest, although Sasuke was preparing for that. He placed his hand out to catch Naruto's hip. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Fine, you can pull them up faster than I can." Naruto looked away, wishing he could hide his face. This whole thing was embarrassing! He seemed helpless. He didn't need his help that much. Why was he making things so difficult for himself? Maybe being around Sasuke like that made him feel slightly pressured to not fuck up at all.

"Hmph." With a smile, was the response that came from Sasuke. He reached down for the waist of the pants. "Put your hand on my shoulder so you don't fall." Naruto did as he was told, placing his hand gently on Sasuke's bare shoulder. He put pressure on it as he lifted a leg, letting Sasuke partially pull the pants up.

It took him a few more tries to pull up each side before they were almost around Naruto's waist. With his hand in the front of the pants, he gave one last tug, his fingers curling into the rim of the pants as they set in their proper positions at the blonde's waist. Sasuke let his finger tips trace Naruto's skin as he slid them out of the pants. Naruto watched Sasuke's face for a reaction as his own stomach tensed at the feeling.

"What was that?" Naruto wasn't going to ask, but it just blurted from his mouth. He knew Sasuke wouldn't answer the question. He had no reason to. He wanted to go to bed anyways.

"What? Pulling up your pants? You needed my help." Sasuke knew he evaded the question. He was just curious as to whether or not Naruto would specify what the 'that' was in his question. Naruto lips drew to a thin line, his eyes becoming irritated and angry. Sasuke could feel his lust for the dobe grow more and more with each passing moment they were stuck together. If it were his decision, the pants and boxers would both be ripped off of Naruto.

"What you just did with your fingers. What was it?" Naruto clenched his free fist. He didn't understand why Sasuke was trying to fuck with him this way. Naruto didn't think he'd go to such lengths.

"I didn't notice anything. I just pulled your pants up." Sasuke held back the smirk that was trying to appear on his face. What would Naruto do next? The thought droned on for a few seconds while the blonde stood silent.

"You ran your fingertips against my stomach. You put them in my pants." Naruto did not want to speak the sentence. He knew Sasuke knew what he did. He was just being a cocky asshole. He wanted to punch him in the face. He also hoped that Sasuke couldn't tell how forced the sentence was.

"I don't remember doing anything like that." Sasuke made his face look emotionless. He was trying to remain serious. But the dobe was so easy to mess with,

"You did it!" Naruto said angrily as he pulled Sasuke to him, letting his fingers fold over underneath the top of his pants. He had his hand positioned the same way Sasuke had for mere seconds. He glared at him, tracing the path onto Sasuke's stomach that he had traced onto his moments ago. "That's what you did." Naruto was looking irritated. He wanted to solve it by knocking the mother fucker out. He was past his point of irritation.

"Hn." Was all the response Naruto received. Sasuke pulled him over to the bed, pulling the covers down. He looked over at Naruto, knowing he had to get in first. Sasuke made his way slightly awkwardly over to his side of the smaller bed. Sasuke and Naruto both knew that their bodies would be close, but they would both silently ignore it.

Naruto soon followed after, laying down next to the raven haired genin. He lay on his back, glancing to the side to see Sasuke laying the same way. Their chakra bonded hands lay between them as they stayed in the silence. They could hear each other breathing, trying to make their own breathing sound normal.

Naruto pulled the blanket up over them, feeling weird about the action. He had slept close to Sasuke before, but never this close. Sasuke made a grunt of thanks as he closed his eyes, trying to relax and let sleep take over him. It was a struggle. Naruto's foot was touching his ankle and he could feel it. Although it was an accidental touch, it was making an intense sensation flow through Sasuke's body. He wanted more of the contact but he would not move closer.

Naruto also closed his eyes, drowsiness overpowering everything other than the confusion that rose in his mind. He did not understand what made Sasuke do what he did. He also knew no explanation would ever be given. It would be something that wouldn't be brought up again. The thought made Naruto frown knowing that it would not happen again either.

He tried to ignore the thoughts and fall into a deep sleep. But thoughts of Sasuke would not leave his mind. It took a while, but listening to Sasuke's breath, he slowly lulled himself to sleep. Sasuke took notice when Naruto's breath became shallower, a sure sign of sleep. He turned his head, looking at the blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi next to him.

There was so much he did not like about Naruto, but he could not help but have feelings for him. It was something he had realized as they had been stuck together. Naruto getting close to him always made him feel a bit strange, he also noted a bit back that Naruto was attractive. It wasn't too surprising to himself. He paid attention to Naruto more than anyone in the village. He was beginning to think he wasn't the only one to notice.

More thoughts of Naruto swept through his mind. It was very distracting, causing loss of sleep. After what seemed liked hours pass, he heard a small noise come from Naruto, as he turned on to his side to face Sasuke. He observed the boy, noting he was in a very deep sleep. He wondered what he was dreaming about. A small grunt emitted from Naruto's throat. Sasuke decided to take the risk, he turned, facing Naruto. He moved closer, only a few inches apart due to the ball of chakra and their hands between themselves.

Sasuke wished the damn thing wasn't there. But Naruto would not be in his bed otherwise. He watched as Naruto's eyebrow dropped in the middle. It seemed that something was bothering him in his dream. Another noise. Sasuke decided that watching Naruto dream was better than staring at his ceiling.

"Sas...Sasuke..." Naruto breathed from his mouth. Though still asleep, a small moan escaped his mouth. Sasuke looked at him curiosity. Why did his name just leave his mouth? Did he really find Sasuke attractive?

Naruto then moved closer to Sasuke, disregarding their chakra held hands, his legs intertwining with the black haired boys legs. Their faces were now closer. Sasuke wished the damn ball of chakra wasn't in between them. Naruto would be laying body to body with him right now. But now they only touched to a few inches above the knee.

The distractions didn't go away shortly as a few minutes later, his name was moaned from Naruto's lips. It was the most arousing thing he had ever encountered. He thought Naruto being naked and wet was hot. Naruto began moving in his sleep, practically grinding his crotch against air. Sasuke froze completely. He could feel the motion shaking the bed and himself. He also knew Naruto was dreaming about him.

Naruto mumbled something incoherent under his breath. A strangled moan escaping him. Reaching out for what seemed to be Sasuke's body, Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's hip, trying to pull the boy as close as possible. Leaning his forehead against the Uchiha's forehead, he began to move his hips faster, dreaming the friction was against Sasuke.

The thoughts were turning Sasuke wildly on. It didn't help that Naruto was air humping next to him either. With the little moans coming from his mouth Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He slowly raised their chakra bound hands, careful not to wake Naruto up,awkwardly above their heads, but comfortable enough to lay for a while.

It was then that Naruto pulled Sasuke the rest of the way to him. A sudden pull by the hand on his waist. Their hard ons moving together with the movements Naruto was creating in his sleep. As the sensation hit both of them, a wide awake Uchiha and the dead asleep Uzumaki, a long moan left their throats.

As Naruto began to grind against Sasuke harder, he did not understand how Naruto did not wake up. Sasuke forced the moan that almost came out of his mouth, back. If Naruto would wake up, what should Sasuke do? He would be caught in this awkward position, even if it would be worse for Naruto.

It was then that the black haired genin heard what sounded like a "fuck me," escape the blonde's mouth. He wished Naruto was awake and wanted this. He began to move against him back, although hesitantly at first, he began to grow more into it.

Sasuke did not know that Naruto had been awake the past few minutes though. Not long after his last uttered sentence while being asleep, did he awake, realize what was going on, and continued it. He did not want this to stop with Sasuke. He also knew Sasuke was awake because he could feel it in the way he was moving.

Naruto wanted to lean in and kiss him. Make it more passionate. But Sasuke would stop everything. Naruto heard a grunt escape him. Soon followed by the Uchiha's forehead leaning against his own. He felt Sasuke's hand lay firmly on his hip bone, pulling him harder into himself. He was creating all the friction he could, lost in the feeling and Naruto could tell.

It also did not take much longer for his arm above his head to fall asleep either. He couldn't take it anymore. In an instant of a second, Naruto flipped Sasuke onto his back, laying over him and grinding their dicks more fervently together. He opened his eyes, locking eyes with Sasuke's. Mixed emotions lay in both their eyes, but one they both could see was lust.

They continued to move. Neither knew which moved their face first but soon their lips were crashed together. Fighting for dominance of the kiss. It began innocently, since they had only shared two closed mouth kisses from each other. Their lips gradually opened more and more, begging the other to enter their tongue.

As they hesitantly started to explore each other's mouths with their tongues, the neediness picked up. Their tongues delved deep into each other's. Moving more and more against each other, not knowing who was dominating, and now not caring. As the kiss grew more heated so did their grinding. After several more minutes Naruto could feel his orgasm coming on. He moaned deeply into Sasuke's mouth as he came hard in his boxers and pants, so much for those.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to follow suit. Both breathing hard. Naruto leaning his head on the pillow next to Sasuke's head. Sasuke made no effort to move Naruto but his pants were becoming rather uncomfortable and he was sure Naruto felt the same.

"Let's clean up and never talk about this again." Sasuke spoke sternly, making sure Naruto got the point it would never happen again. He also did not want to talk about it. Naruto may be able to figure out he wanted it then. That would not go over well. He had thought it over many different ways, none of them ending well, only the fantasies.

"Yeah..." Naruto looked down, not yet lifting his head, a small frown showing on his face. He did not want it to be the last time. In fact, he wanted to ask the raven haired boy why he had done it all back. But that would give away his thoughts. That was not something that would go over well. Especially for his current relationship with the Uchiha. They were rivals yet best friends, though would never say it. It was tough to deal with, and this was just going to make it all the more troublesome.

Naruto slowly lifted his body off of Sasuke with one hand, Sasuke letting his hand that was holding Naruto just slide right of off him. Naruto wished Sasuke would have held him there. But that was asking too much. He shifted off, standing awkwardly next to the bed with his arm that was stuck to Sasuke's extended out. Sasuke soon followed, standing next to Naruto.

"I don't have an extra pair of boxers or pants. Only my pairs for tomorrow and the next day." Naruto frowned as they walked towards the bathroom, both of their pants feeling very uncomfortable. He was wondering what Sasuke would do about this slight issue. He didn't want to go all the way from Sasuke's to his apartment tomorrow, someone was bound to see them then. That would not go over well with them shirtless.

"You can wear a pair of my shorts. You don't really need boxers, just save those for after your shower tomorrow." Sasuke was talking with an emotionless tone. He also was walking ahead of Naruto, causing him to not be able to see his face. But Sasuke knew Naruto would not see his face, which is why there was a frown on his 'emotionless' face.

He wanted things to go further with Naruto. He wanted to make the move. It did not seem as though he would be rejected. But the fear still was in him. He did not think he would handle being rejected by Naruto well. Everyone else would want him, why wouldn't Naruto? He shook the thoughts from his head when he reached the shower. He sighed inwardly as he stripped himself a second time, ignoring Naruto doing the same next to him. He could feel Naruto watching him though.

The blonde was watching him. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted what was going on to continue. He wanted to push Sasuke against the wall and continue to kiss him. Sasuke was sexy. And he was now sure he wanted to fuck the Uchiha. He tried to ignore the thoughts as Sasuke's bare ass came into view. He looked again, swallowing.

He watched as Sasuke stepped into the shower. He followed quickly as the hot water came rushing down onto them, first in a cold burst. Chills shot through both of them as they stood close to let the hot water run over both of their bodies. Naruto was enjoying the closeness. His side was against the front of Sasuke. He wanted to turn to face him, but he couldn't stop thinking the raven haired boy would move.

"Let me under the water dobe." Sasuke spoke without looking at him. He just wanted to wash up and get to bed. The faster this was over with, the faster he could push back this urge and these feelings. Naruto took two steps back. He watched his feet. He leaned over and reached for the soap, cleaning his crotch region free of the sperm that was now dried onto his skin. He felt relieved when the water washed away the soap and grime. He now felt clean.

Naruto watched as Sasuke moved aside to allow him to do the same thing he just watched Sasuke do from the corner of his eyes. Naruto wanted to get back into bed with Sasuke. At least when Sasuke fell asleep, Naruto could lay close to him, hold him. If they happened to wake up tangled together in the morning, it would just be blamed on moving in their sleep. He smiled at the thought as the water rinsed the soap and cum away.

He felt Sasuke's body brush against his as he reached past him to turn the water off. He stepped out of the shower, waiting for Naruto, making their way to his room naked. Their towels were in his room. What was the sense in dirtying more? Naruto felt the light blush creep on his cheeks as they made their way through the larger home.

They quickly reached his room. Sasuke went to his drawer before grabbing his towel, handing Naruto a pair of shorts, while grabbing himself a new pair of shorts and boxers. Naruto took the shorts with a 'thank you' as he turned to face away from Sasuke. Sasuke picked up him towel, quickly drying himself to put his clothing on. He glanced over a few times to see Naruto working at the same pace to dry himself.

They both dressed even faster than they dried. Sasuke pulled Naruto back to his bed, pulling the blanket down for the two to get in. This time Sasuke got in first. Scooting over to make room for Naruto, who slowly climbed into the bed, fixing the sheets. Their hands lay in between them as they lay in silence.

Naruto was hoping Sasuke would at least say good night after something like that. He realized he wouldn't get it after a few minutes passed by without a word. He let his thoughts dissolve as he let sleep overwhelm him. There was always tomorrow to try to make a move, if he ever found the courage.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto didn't say anything after many minutes. He was sure Naruto would complain of the silence. He frowned, knowing that he would have to wait for tomorrow. He would test Naruto's limits tomorrow. See how far he could push the blonde till he caved in and admitted he thought Sasuke was good looking. Sasuke hoped he was the person the shinobi wanted. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome both of the boys, and both planned on sleeping in.

**A/N: FINALLY done! I have been writing this fanfic for like three weeks. I am proud that it is so long. I just hope that it is good. I hope you guys want the second and possibly third day. I was also thinking about making a continuation to this story. A second story of sorts. It could be read alone or with this. Either way they're both cute. Haha. Hope you enjoyed this. PLEASE leave a review. Otherwise I won't know if I should write more or not. I want to know if this is good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is the second chapter to Bound. And I am soooo sorry this took so long to update. Just over a year! Anyway, here's chapter two for those who are still interested. I hope people are still interested!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I did not have a beta for this story/chapter. Hopefully there aren't many.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, etc. :(**

**Bound; Chapter Two**

Naruto was the first to wake up, feeling a warm body close to his. It didn't take him long to realize that his right arm was totally numb and bent at an awkward angle. He opened his eyes, only to be met with the beautiful face of Sasuke. He couldn't help but stare at the sleeping Uchiha. Studying every contour of his face, Naruto couldn't look away. Although the Uchiha had been just a few months older than he, he looked mature for his age, older than his years. Naruto had never realized how much more mature Sasuke had looked than the rest of their friends. He watched as Sasuke made a face in his sleep, a few grumbling noises escaping the body next to him.

He smiled softly, wondering if he should wake Sasuke up or just move his arm. That way if he woke up, Naruto could say it was just an accident. But as he went to go move his own legs, Naruto quickly noticed their legs had been entangled with one another. Sasuke's leg was in between Naruto's, his thigh dangerously close to the blonde's morning erection. And Naruto's bottom leg was trapped in between Sasuke's, though further away from the raven haired boy's own hard on. Though Naruto's leg was strangely wrapped around Sasuke's leg. He slowly tried to move his leg so he could pull it from between Sasuke's. But when he went to go move, Sasuke shifted, just the littlest bit, making his leg move further in between Naruto's legs.

The sudden feeling that hit Naruto made him let out a gasp. He had only closed his eyes for a split second, but when he opened them, they were met with onyx colored eyes looking tiredly into his. Naruto grinned inwardly at how adorable Sasuke looked when he was first waking up. He looked a little dazed and it was the cutest face Naruto had ever seen someone make.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning. He could swear he just heard the blonde make a noise. He looked at him questionably. But when Naruto didn't say anything and only stared at raven haired shinobi, Sasuke gave him a small half smirk, though he was really tired. Upon realization of where his own leg was though, Sasuke couldn't help but fully smirk. He wanted to have the blonde against him again, repeating their actions of last night. Sasuke smirked a little more and moved his leg just a little more against Naruto's hard member, earning a soft moan from the blonde. Sasuke's smirk grew as he pulled his body away from Naruto's, not really wanting to. He lay on his back, a few inches away from Naruto.

"Tch." Naruto sounded irritated as he blushed and adjusted their stuck hands so they were in between them. He wanted to punch Sasuke in the face for doing that. And he wouldn't even be able to relieve himself. He hoped Sasuke was suffering too. Naruto turned onto his own back, staring up at the ceiling as moments of last night popped into his mind. It was a little strange that they had experienced that moment, since Naruto wasn't sure how it started. He tried to think of the ways that it could have happened. Though he did remember a certain dream he had about the Uchiha...He wasn't sure how it ended up happening in some way. And he knew he couldn't ask. Though he really wanted answers...

Sasuke looked at the ceiling thinking about how he wanted to be closer to Naruto. He wanted to be repeating last night, with them both aware of it how it started. He looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes, looking at his cutely contorted, irritated face. He wanted to say something to him since neither really wanted to deal with their arousal's right now. He was sure Naruto was thinking about last night too, making the situation worse...At least he was hoping the blonde was thinking about it. Though would it really have continued if Naruto didn't want it? But he wanted Naruto to break first. Bring it up first. Suggest or act on it first.

Naruto could feel Sasuke looking at him out of the corner of his eye. To say he felt uncomfortable at the moment with so much of the Uchiha's attention on him, was no comparison to how he really felt. He wanted to get back on top of Sasuke, kiss him and tell him that he wanted things to happen again. Tell him that he wanted to be close like that. Though he was sure Sasuke would just laugh at him or call him 'dobe', 'baka', or 'moron' and tell him to get away from him...

"Why are you looking at me?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at the raven haired boy. He saw Sasuke's eyes open with slight shock that Naruto had asked, before he made his normal solemn face. Naruto wondered how Sasuke would answer it. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned his own head to look directly at him. He looked as though he was studying the blonde. And Naruto was growing more nervous and unsure under his gaze.

"I was trying to figure out what was going through your head. You seemed like you wanted me to touch you. Especially because of that moan you let out a few minutes ago." Sasuke smirked as he talked slowly, seductively, thinking about if he should reach out and touch Naruto for extra effect. But Naruto could quickly retaliate and say he didn't want Sasuke to touch him, and that Sasuke just wanted to touch the blonde himself. But he knew this could be his only chance to touch Naruto intimately again. He turned on his side, reaching over to the blonde with his free hand, trying not to seem hesitant or eager. His fingers landed lightly on the blonde's stomach as they trailed their way down towards his hard member.

"S-Sasuke...?" Naruto was in shock as he stared at the Uchiha wide eyed. He didn't even know how to respond to his actions or statement. And he certainly hadn't expected it. But when the raven haired boy's hand touched his aching hard on, cupping it as he began to slowly massage him, Naruto let out a low moan. He thrust gently into the Uchiha's hand without a real thought, it happening on instinct.

Sasuke smirked, hoping to receive the same touches back. Naruto breathing became a little harder as the Uchiha continued his actions, applying the right amount of pressure with the right movements to the blonde's dick. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, his own filling with lust. He wondered briefly if Sasuke wanted the same thing, before reached over with his own free hand to give the raven haired shinobi the same pleasure he was receiving.

Sasuke couldn't stop the moan escaping his own throat as he felt what Naruto was doing to him. He tried in vain to hold it in so the blonde couldn't tell how aroused he really was. At that moment Sasuke was sure that he wanted Naruto's soft lips against his own. It was hard not to give into the urge, but he managed to not kiss the blonde. After several minutes of palming each other through their shorts and numerous moans later, Sasuke was ecstatic when the blonde decided to change things up a little.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as the feelings of pleasure in his body grew as the moments went on. He took one glance at the raven haired boy next to him and saw the look of lust all over his face. And he looked sexy. Naruto stopped palming Sasuke as he reached for his hip, pulling Sasuke closer. And he was happy that Sasuke could tell that he wanted him on top of him. Without a moments hesitation, Sasuke lay over Naruto, gladly grinding their crotches together as they had been last night.

"Naruto." His name slipped from Sasuke's mouth as he looked in the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde shinobi, before quickly leaning in to place his lips to Naruto's. The kiss started slow, not rushed. Their lips moving against each other's, basking in the feeling of the kiss. But after a little time passed by, Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips, causing them to grind harder against each other, making both of them moan. Sasuke took that as his chance to dart his tongue into Naruto's mouth to explore his mouth and tongue. Sasuke felt his body spasm with pleasure and anticipation, not caring anymore to give into the sensations. And as the kiss grew more heated than it did the previous night, Sasuke pulled away as he felt himself growing closer to his orgasm. He wanted more to happen, he didn't want it to stop there.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke stopped moving his crotch against his own. He watched Sasuke lift himself a little from his own body. He was wondering what Sasuke was doing. Had he suddenly changed his mind? If that were the case, that wouldn't be a good thing. Especially since they still had time to be stuck together. And it was a minimum of thirty plus hours at that. Naruto's thoughts were abruptly stopped, as he was shocked, when he felt Sasuke's lips connect with his neck. Sasuke started kissing a trail down his neck towards his collarbone. And Naruto could feel that his face was starting to burn up, he was blushing like mad. Sasuke's lips felt so good against his skin. And he wanted to feel it even more.

Sasuke grinned as he stole a quick glance up at the blonde and saw his beat red face. It was adorable to the Uchiha and encouraged Sasuke to keep going. Completely forgetting that they were rivals, or even best friends, they relished in the feelings of bliss. What they were doing felt right, and not just because it felt good. Sasuke gave a small lick down Naruto's collarbone, causing the blonde to make a small noise. Sasuke smiled to himself as he continued to lick down the blonde's chest, caressing along his side as he did so.

He was glad when he got closer to Naruto's belly button, because it was easier to hold himself up with his arm that was stuck to Naruto's because of the chakra. He licked a small circle around the blonde's naval, gliding the fingers of his free hand along the top of his shorts. Sasuke gave a small tug to the shorts, slowly pulling them down.

Naruto's face grew more red as he looked down at Sasuke, who was looking right back at him with eyes full of lust. Sasuke looked so attractive at that moment that Naruto understood why practically every girl in the village around their age fawned over him. However it wasn't as though the blonde hadn't found the raven haired shinobi sexy before their time stuck together.

Naruto felt the cool air hit his erection, causing him to gasp. He swallowed deeply, his mind racing as he wondered what would happen next. It was only their second intimate experience ever, so he wasn't sure what to expect. Sasuke slowly wrapped his hand around Naruto's hard on, pumping his member slowly. 'He's such an asshole to tease me like that. I thought the bastard was going to blow me.' Naruto's face flushed as red as it could be as the thought went through his mind.

"Kiss me." Naruto practically moaned out as he looked at Sasuke. His eyes were practically begging the raven haired boy to make his way to his lips with his own. And Sasuke gave him what he wanted, without a moment's hesitation. As their tongues instantly made their way against each other, Naruto's hand made its way to Sasuke's shorts and boxers, pulling them down in one hard tug to his knees. He reached for Sasuke's member, starting to jack him off at the same pace Sasuke was moving his own hand. Hearing the muffled moan from Sasuke caused Naruto to moan into the other's mouth.

They continued to pump each other faster, the kiss deepening, their breathing heavy and fast. Their hearts pumping in their chests, fast and hard. As another minute or so went by, their noises and breathing were the only audible things. Both were close to their climaxes, both loving the moment and what was happening. They pulled away from the kiss to breath better as their climax approached more by the second, leaning their foreheads together. It was at that moment they heard a _knock knock knock_ on the front door.

"Damn it." Sasuke muttered, halting their intimate interaction as he looked at Naruto, contemplating if he should answer the door. It was probably Kakashi or Sakura. If they didn't answer, would they come in themselves though? They could think that Naruto and Sasuke killed each other, though it was highly unlikely at the time being. Without caring anymore he looked at Naruto, shaking his head as he started to jack the blonde off again, faster and more arousing than before. Naruto moaned loudly, crashing his lips against Sasuke's to muffle the noise. In seconds Naruto's hand was back on Sasuke's member, mimicking the movements Sasuke was using on Naruto. It took less than a minute for their orgasms to hit. And in the minute, they heard the person knock three more times, making it obvious they would wait. Though the person didn't understand they were being ignored.

"We don't really have time to clean up. Whoever it is might come inside." Sasuke said as he grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand, handing them to Naruto. He then grabbed a few for himself, doing a quick clean up as he pulled his boxers and shorts up. Naruto did the same, pulling his shorts up as they made their way towards the front door.

Three more knocks echoed through the house. Reverberating off the walls, sounding as though the person was irritated. He was glad whoever it was had decided to come over for a visit, because he and Naruto would have had an awkward conversation after this experience. They couldn't run away from it twice, could they...? Sasuke opened the door, to be met by Kakashi. He would rather it have been him than Sakura anyways.

"Hello you two." Kakashi smiled at the two young shinobi as he walked into Sasuke's house. He had something in his hand and Naruto could tell what it was instantly. He could smell the Ichiraku ramen as huge grin spread across his face. Kakashi stood in front of his two students, wondering how they had gotten along last night. Though it seemed to be well. It didn't seem as though either tried to harm each other. A lot of their bodies were exposed and he would be able to see any wounds...

"I brought you some Ichiraku since you can't really leave the house." Kakashi was bright enough to figure out the boys would have to cut their shirts off. He was also smart enough to know Sasuke wouldn't leave his house without a shirt on. And Sasuke he was a smart boy because of that. The girls would attack him. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if at least one male in the village was attracted to the raven haired shinobi as well. The Uchiha were beautiful. And it held true for Sasuke as well.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Naruto walked closer, grabbing the Ichiraku from Kakashi with his free hand. Sasuke glared at the blonde as he practically dragged him across the room. He told him not to do that though Naruto did not care at the moment. He happily made his way to the kitchen, so he had more room to eat. He set the things on the table, getting out his and Sasuke's ramen. Sasuke said a thanks over his shoulder to their sensei as he easily picked up chopsticks and started eating. Naruto had trouble getting his chopsticks in the right position as he had the day before. With Kakashi watching from a distance, Sasuke smirked and reached out after setting his own chopsticks down, to help Naruto hold his as he did yesterday.

"You're hopeless." He said mockingly, though he only said it because Kakashi was there. He didn't want Kakashi to get suspicious of the two of them nor did he want Naruto to grow suspicious of himself. His held onto Naruto's hand lightly, guiding the chopsticks how they should be held in his hand. But this felt different than the first time. Sasuke could tell he was holding onto the dobe's hand with a much more gentle and caring touch. And he was sure Naruto could tell as a very light blush began to tint the blondes cheeks. Sasuke helped him pick up the first bite, just as he had the day before, but this time helped him guide the food completely to his mouth. He thought it was rather cute how nervous Naruto looked that he was helping feed him. Naruto took the bite, smiling over at Sasuke in thanks.

Sasuke removed his hand by gliding his fingers, a very short distance, down the blonde's hand. Kakashi watched it all very closely. He hadn't expected to see them act this way with the other. It wasn't how they would normally be. Did something happen last night? It was as though they were caring touches of a different kind. He honestly had expected to see the two of them bruised or angry, especially Naruto. This made him wonder briefly if the two had feelings for each other. He quickly pushed the thought aside, realizing how idiotic it was. If he were stuck to Gai, he would help him eat too. And they only cared for each other as best friends/rivals.

"It's good to see you two working together so well." Kakashi grinned under his mask, walking into the kitchen so he could see the two more clearly. Sasuke smirked up at Kakashi, as if telling him to ask if something happened. He just wanted to torture Naruto. He was sure the boy would flush at the memories. At least Sasuke could keep a straight face.

"Yeah. We thought it'd be better to get along and not fight each other over the two days we'd be stuck together." Naruto nodded, hoping Kakashi would believe him. Though it was partial truth, Naruto felt as if what had happened between them last night had started a habit of them treating each other a little better. But they really hadn't had time to talk about anything since their intimate moment in the middle of the night or their encounter that morning. Naruto's cheeks were still a light tint of pink. Though his mind was only on Sasuke and their encounters, while he continued eating.

"We have no choice." Annoyance could be heard in Sasuke's tone as he spoke between bites. But he could feel Kakashi looking at them with a grin on his face. Kakashi took a seat at the table, getting more comfortable, deciding that this situation would be more entertaining than anything else he could do for the day.

"So what did you two do last night? It must have been hard to do even simple things being stuck together." Kakashi spoke, happy that his amusement was hidden by his mask, though it wasn't hidden in his tone. What could they have gone through? He knew they probably wouldn't tell him. But maybe at some point, Kakashi would be the person they turned to for personal things. Though he was sure if it were to ever happen, it'd only be Naruto.

"We ate, showered, and went to bed." Sasuke spoke as he looked at Kakashi with a solemn face, knowing that their sensei would probably believe him. But he didn't know that Kakashi actually did not believe him one bit. Though Sasuke was telling the truth, he just didn't add the shower incident or what had happened in his bed in the early hours of the morning.

"That's it? You guys didn't talk or fight? Anything?" Kakashi knew he was knit-picking. Even though he was one to never give details himself, at least when it came to his personal life. He supposed his students had the same rights of privacy as he did. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. Kakashi could only ponder what they were 'speaking' without words.

"We argued because he thinks he's so cool and he's not." Naruto 'humped' before taking another bite and looking over at Sasuke with a slightly irritated look. He really wanted their sensei to leave... He could feel that Sasuke was looking at him after he spoke. It was making him all the more nervous.

"He's just jealous because Sakura pays all of her attention to me." Sasuke spoke as he took another bite, earning him a glare from the blonde. He smirked, happy that he could always hit a tender spot with that. It was funny to see Naruto all riled up. He didn't want Naruto to like Sakura. He also didn't want Naruto to think he liked Sakura himself. Sasuke couldn't stand Sakura. But he didn't mind being the distraction from thoughts of her, for Naruto. He knew Naruto thought about him. Though he still didn't know what was even going on between himself and the blonde.

"But we actually think it's best if neither of you visit till we're separated. It's difficult enough for us to get along, you two being around sometimes makes it harder. It makes this situation worse." Sasuke spoke in a serious tone. He looked to their sensei, feeling Naruto look at himself. He hoped Naruto wasn't looking at him questionably. It would blow the whole lie. To his relief he saw Naruto nod in his peripheral vision.

Kakashi observed the two as he slowly stood, nodding once. He figured that it was probably best for him to leave. Though he still wanted to get to the bottom of it all. It would be near impossible since neither was talking about it. Maybe he could find a way to spy on them? It still early, being only a little after noon. He could easily come up with a plan before the end of the night if he wanted to. The only question was if he wanted to put the effort into it.

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone. I expect to hear about it when you two are separated." He looked at the two one more time, giving his classic hand gesture and smile before poofing away. The two boys were quiet for a minute, making sure the silver haired man was gone. When there was no sign of him being there or coming back, Naruto turned his head to glare at Sasuke angrily.

"Why do you keep bringing her up? Does it amuse you that much that the girl I like a lot, likes you?" Naruto sounded upset and annoyed. He looked as though he wanted an answer, but Sasuke didn't want to argue with him. Sasuke turned his head slowly to Naruto.

"It does amuse me." Sasuke gave Naruto a look to let him know that would be the only answer he was receiving. It was better than a grunt or a 'hn'. He looked down at his food as he picked up another bite, hoping Naruto would drop the conversation at that.

"Well stop it. You're an asshole for doing it." Naruto said sternly, giving a firm glare. When he was pleased with his response, he took another bite. They finished the rest of their ramen in silence, creating an awkward atmosphere. Neither wanted to break the silence as they slowly made their way into the living room. They sat on the couch, a foot away from each other, as Sasuke turned the television on.

Sasuke flicked through some channels, stopping to put something on that wasn't even of any interest to himself. Neither of them were really paying attention to the television or the show in the first place. After an agonizing hour or longer of silence, Naruto finally turned his head abruptly to face Sasuke.

"I wanna know why you did what you did." Naruto's face looked serious as he spoke, causing Sasuke's eyebrows to perk with curiosity. "Why were you doing what you were doing last night and this morning?" The blonde looked at the Uchiha angrily, sure that he wouldn't give up until he got an answer. There had to be a reason that those things had happened. Naruto knew why he himself chose his actions, though not Sasuke's reasoning.

"As I recall, I was woken up last night by you grinding against me." Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eyes, his expression emotionless, unreadable. Sasuke realized that Naruto was probably growing suspicious, especially for not commenting on the actions of the morning. Though if he was going to say these things, Sasuke could accuse Naruto of starting it all. Was Naruto doing it because he had felt the same? He doubted the dobe could think of anything other than Sakura and becoming the Hokage.

"Cause I was having a dream about Sakura!" Naruto was hoping that Sasuke didn't somehow know that it was actually him he was dreaming about. Sasuke was one of the smartest people he knew; however would never admit it. Naruto also didn't know the fact that he sometimes talked in his sleep.

"I heard you moan _my_ name from your mouth." Sasuke half smirked at him smugly. He won this. Sasuke didn't think there was anything Naruto could retaliate with.

"You're crazy! I totally said Sakura's name, not yours! That's what you wanted to hear." Naruto scoffed. He was hoping the irritation in his tone held, seeming as though he was telling the truth.

"What if I did?" Sasuke leaned closer, taking on a new tactic. He would 'pretend' like he was interested, to get Naruto to cave first. He hadn't forgotten his goal. He saw a chill shoot through the blonde as his breath hit the blonde's face gently.

"What!" Naruto turned a beat red, not expecting Sasuke's question. Another chill shot through him as watched the Uchiha inch closer. Sasuke's lips were inches from his. Naruto's eyes shot from Sasuke's alluring eyes to his even more alluring lips. Naruto moved back, almost falling backwards off the chair. He was saved by the raven haired shinobi, who pulled him close with their connected hands. Naruto had stopped at a perfect distance, their lips no more than an inch apart.

"Something wrong, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, letting his eyes flutter to look down to Naruto's lips. He looked back into the bright blue eyes of the blonde, making a small 'hn' noise.

"No." Naruto answered too quickly as he turned his face away from Sasuke, trying to adjust his position to get back to normal. His stomach dropped as he felt Sasuke's arm shoot out to grab his arm to stop him from moving. Turning his face back to the raven haired shinobi, their noses bumped, lips brushing against each other's. The blonde didn't realize how close he was or he would have never made the decision to turn to look towards the Uchiha.

"Then why so flustered?" Sasuke made no effort to move as his lips brushed against Naruto's as he spoke, looking Naruto dead in the eyes. Both their eyes were half-lidded, showing their temptation to the kiss that was so close to happening.

Naruto was frozen speechless, reaction-less. He wasn't sure what to say. He really couldn't make up a reason for being so flustered. Sasuke could see past everything, this was it. Naruto glared at Sasuke, backing his face up several inches.

"I'm not flustered! You're getting all in my face. Even if we are stuck to each other you don't have to be as close as you are!" Naruto sounded angry as he looked back to his empty ramen bowl, wishing there was more. He didn't have anything to do to distract him as they sat there.

"You're blushing. You're face is as red as a tomato. You were looking from my eyes to my lips. It took you a while to move away." Sasuke smirked at him seductively. "All reasons that show you are flustered." Naruto hated when Sasuke sounded so full of himself. It was clearly heard in his tone. It was also clear he knew Naruto was flustered due to himself.

"All you are is an egotistical self-absorbed bastard! You would never make me feel like that! I was just shocked that you wanted to be so close to me and that you let your lips touch mine! You wanted that!" Naruto pointed his free hand accusingly at Sasuke, poking him in the chest tauntingly. If they had been trying to avoid a fight, they clearly weren't trying any more.

Sasuke reached up, faster than Naruto could blink, to grab Naruto's wrist that was so close to his chest. He let his fingers glide to Naruto's hand, interlacing their fingers. Sasuke leaned back a few inches himself so they could see each other's faces better. He wanted to gauge Naruto's every move.

"I have confidence in my abilities as a ninja. It has nothing to do with attracting people." Sasuke scanned up and down Naruto rather quickly before continuing. "You wanted my lips against yours dobe. I'm not going to explain the reasons as to why, because you know them yourself. Stop being in denial about so many things" Sasuke leaned closer, tauntingly. In the blonde's mind, the Uchiha looked very kissable. Before his mind could process what his body was doing, Naruto was leaning in to connect his lips to the raven haired shinobi's.

The kiss was brief, lasting only seconds. Sasuke looked at Naruto lustfully, playfully biting the blonde's lower lip, tugging lightly on it as he pulled away. Naruto could have had a nose bleed at that moment. He never thought Sasuke could be so enticing.

Sasuke could feel that his face was heating up as he and the blonde stared at each other in silence. Naruto's face was more flustered than it had been before, if it were even possible. Neither knew what was really going on between them, what was happening with their friendship/rivalry.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice came out as a whisper. The blonde looked down, noticing he was still holding Sasuke's hand. He didn't let go as he looked back to the raven haired shinobi's eyes, seeing that his rival was blushing as well.

"Naruto." Sasuke's tone held a seductive tone to it. Naruto was sure he couldn't ever sound as sexy as the raven haired genin. Naruto felt the unstoppable quiver that took over his body after hearing his name.

"This is stupid! Just tell me why you did what you did this morning!" Naruto spoke loudly, sounding annoyed. He attempted to glare at Sasuke, though he looked like he was making a silly face. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk of amusement that befell him.

"Hn." Sasuke's smirk fell to a serious look. He let go of Naruto's hand. He turned to face his empty bowl, picking it up with his now one free hand. "Pick up yours. I'm taking this to the sink and I'm going to relax." Sasuke stood, turning away from Naruto to walk towards the sink, not caring if Naruto was ready.

Much to the blonde's dismay, he wasn't ready as their connected hands tugged due Sasuke walking. Naruto fell backwards off of the chair he was sitting on, landing on his ass rather hard.

"Ow! You couldn't have waited ten seconds?" Naruto jerked down on their hands, causing Sasuke to fall to the ground himself, harder than Naruto himself fell. Sasuke glared at Naruto, furious that the blonde had done such a thing.

With no time to react, Naruto was tackled the rest of the way to the ground. Sasuke was straddled over him, his legs holding down the blonde's legs. The arm that was stuck to Naruto's was placed over Naruto's neck, holding him to the ground firmly though not choking him. With his knee, he held down the blonde's free hand, making sure he couldn't move at all.

"If you _ever_ do that again, I will kick your ass. Whether we are in my house or not." Sasuke spoke threateningly to Naruto, placing his face within inches.

"Get off of me! You can't push me around!" Naruto yelled loudly into the Uchiha's face. He was glad there was nobody in the general area. They might be able to actually fight this one out.

"Looks like I can overpower you." He smirked at Naruto angrily, mocking what the blonde had said the night before.

"Arghhh!" He glared at Sasuke. "I can't wait until we aren't stuck together anymore so I can kick your ass! In front of everyone while I'm at it! Just to prove you're not as cool and good as you think you are you bastard!" Naruto trade to move his body out from under the Uchiha though it was incredibly difficult. He began to thrust up and to the side to try to get the raven haired shinobi to fall.

"Stop it moron!" Sasuke glared even angrier. He pushed down harder against Naruto's body, making it harder for the blonde to try to remove him. Naruto stood flailing under the Uchiha to stare up at him, wondering what he would do next.

"If you want to fight with me we can do it outside. It'll be a burden to drag around your injured body." Sasuke stood as he spoke, pulling Naruto to his feet.

"That's what I've been waiting for! Let's go!" Naruto began to run towards the front door, almost causing Sasuke to trip over the unbalance of not being prepared. He had been waiting for his chance to hit Sasuke for taking all of Sakura's attention. For taking all the glory he could and making Naruto look stupid in every situation.

As soon as they were with in a decent distance from Sasuke's house, Naruto stopped running, turned abruptly, looking ready to fight. He didn't care that they were shirtless. He didn't care that they were in shorts. He didn't care what had happened less than a couple hours ago before Kakashi interrupted them. He was ready for this fight with Sasuke, confident he would win.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, realizing how ridiculous is was that they were fighting at that moment. There wasn't much they could even do. Though Naruto was a numbskull, Sasuke thought Naruto would be smart enough to avoid this at least until they weren't stuck together. With one hand, Sasuke would for sure win. Regardless of whether they had one free hand or two, the Uchiha was not worried about fighting the blonde.

"I'll show you that I can hurt you with only one hand!" Naruto threatened, moving his arm to punch Sasuke in the face with his only free hand. The Uchiha easily ducked, jumping back causing the blonde to jerk forward and lean at an unusual angle. Naruto quickly regained his balance as he went in for a a kick to the raven haired shinobi's face.

From his crouched position, Sasuke bent backwards to avoid the kick headed his way. In the blink of an eye, a one handed back flip to avoid the blonde was started. Before Naruto could react, the Uchiha's foot connected with his chin, sending his head jolting back. With grace Sasuke landed on his feet, ready for another attack though a smirk showing on his face.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled angrily, a small growl leaving the back of his throat. Naruto went in for a double attack. With his free left hand, he went in for a hit to the Uchiha's beautiful face. At the same time, his right leg moved to sweep the raven haired shinobi from his feet. Sasuke managed to avoid both much to the blonde's chagrin.

However, the usually graceful Uchiha had somehow managed to lose his balance over a branch on the ground he hadn't seen, as Naruto went in for a backwards kick with his right leg. Sasuke fell backwards, landing hard on his back. This forced Naruto to the ground as well, landing hard on the Uchiha. Naruto pushed himself up to hold himself above Sasuke. Sasuke could barely catch his breath as he choked from the loss of air.

Naruto let his guard down, feeling victorious too early. Sasuke regained himself, punching Naruto in the face with his free hand. Naruto fell backwards; Sasuke moved on top of him, pinning him to the ground in a split second. Holding him down how he had earlier, Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"I hate how you win everything! I hate how everyone thinks you're the best!" Naruto's voice cracked as he yelled bitterly towards Sasuke. "I would rather be stuck to anyone _but_ you!" Naruto growled as he spoke, baring his teeth.

"You're worthless. I don't want to be stuck to _you_ either." Sasuke fiercely spat back. "We can say I won, or we could continue this pathetic fight for another few hours. Either way, you lose." His tone returned to the way he would normally taunt Naruto; though Sasuke just wanted the dobe to shut up, lay in bed with him, and see what happened.

"I don't care! I just want you to get off of me!" Naruto tried to sit up. He was pleased to find that Sasuke moved along with him, making it easier for him to sit up. They both stood, not looking away from the other's eyes.

"Hn." Naruto was pissed that the only response Sasuke would give is a noise. The bastard thought he was better than everyone else, especially the blonde. Naruto just wanted to prove himself to the blonde, prove to be better than him. Sasuke was his drive in the world. The realization made him cringe as took a step towards Sasuke, ready to keep fighting.

"I can keep going, can you?" Naruto growled again, going in for another punch. The pointless fighting went on for almost a half an hour, causing Naruto to be hit several times. When Sasuke had him pinned to the ground again, Sasuke 'hmph'ed triumphantly. Without a second glance at the blonde, Sasuke stood, making his way back to his house; dragging Naruto along until he stood.

As the hours went on, they didn't share a word. Sasuke 'hn'ed a few times, Naruto made irritated noises. They had glared at each other on several occasions. They had tugged on their connected hands to go and do as they wanted with in the house. The hours of that were unbearable, but the situation soon only worsened for the two.

They shoved each other back and forth while they cooked separate dinners around six in the afternoon. It took much longer than normal to make even the most basic foods. They ate while glaring at each other the whole time; Only during the begging was the Uchiha smirking as the blonde struggled without the help from Sasuke that he needed to eat with chopsticks correctly. With much difficulty and frustration, he resolved to eat with his hand.

When they watched television after wards, they stole the remote back and forth to decide what to watch. After multiple station changes and several minutes, Sasuke resolved to turn the television off. He glanced over to the clock. Seeing that it was already nine at night was a relief to Sasuke. It was an excuse to shower and lay down.

He stood, pulling Naruto towards the bathroom with him. He stepped in, closing the door behind them gently. Without a second thought, he walked towards the shower, pushing down his shorts and boxers. Sasuke reached over, turning the water on. He glanced momentarily over his shoulder, stepping in as though Naruto wasn't there.

"You could have said we were taking a shower." Naruto huffed as he pushed his own shorts down. The blonde had a light tint to his cheeks as he stepped in the shower naked with Sasuke, for the second time. He remembered then that they hadn't had a proper cleaning early that morning. As the thoughts rushed through his mind, his body reacted; the blonde wanted no such thing to happen.

He turned to face away from Sasuke, shyly hiding his growing member. Even if Sasuke had seen it earlier that morning, there was no need to now. 'Stop thinking about it dumbass!' Naruto yelled at himself internally as he reached for the soap before Sasuke could.

"It was my idea. I'm washing myself first." Sasuke reached out, moving closer to Naruto than anticipated. Their bodies brushed against each other as Sasuke snatched the soap away from Naruto. It was at that moment that Naruto had enough. He finally snapped.

"Why can't you back off!" Naruto turned to face him, grabbing the soap back. It instantly slipped from his hands, flying in the air before hitting the floor of the tub with a loud noise.

"It's my house, dobe. You back off." Sasuke glared, bending to pick up the soap. Naruto wasn't sure what had possessed him to look, but he received a complete view of the Uchiha's bare ass. Naruto's member twitched with need as it grew harder by the second. Sasuke stood back up, rolling the bar of soap between his one free hand. Naruto stood, watching Sasuke as he washed himself with the soap, not caring that Sasuke was watching him do so with a smirk.

"I never back off when it comes to things like this." Naruto was happy that he could keep a stern tone in his voice; His red cheeks and the stupid look on his face took away from the affect he wanted to present.

"Things like what?" Sasuke taunted Naruto. The argument was pointless. Naruto was just upset that he had lost the fight hours earlier that day.

"It doesn't matter what the things are! You're a fucking cold bastard!" Naruto poked Sasuke's chest. "And I _won't_ back down from fighting you, from beating you!" Naruto sounded full of himself as well, showing the part too as his blush had all but vanished. As his anger increased, his arousal disappeared as well.

"There's nothing to beat me at dobe. We are showering." Sasuke gave Naruto a look as though he were idiotic. "You're brash. Just shower and don't create a fuss."

Naruto clenched his fist, feeling as though he was being scolded like a child. Why did Sasuke have to look down on him so much? He regarded Sasuke highly in his mind, but would never receive the same from the Uchiha.

"There are so many things I really can't stand about you." Naruto glared, infuriated at the raven haired genin.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, agreeing with what Naruto had said. There were many things he couldn't stand about the blonde. He had to deal with it though since he was his teammate. Even if part of him liked the blonde, part of him would always be annoyed with things he did.

"And all you do is make that stupid noise! Give a real answer asshole!" Naruto poked Sasuke's chest again before taking the soap from Sasuke. The blonde washed himself, not caring that the Uchiha just stared at him amused. Since Sasuke didn't say anything in response to the blonde, tension hung in the air on Naruto's end as they showered in silence.

As Sasuke turned the water off, his ears perked at an unheard noise by the blonde. Sasuke turned his head in the direction it came from, trying to feel if he sensed anyone's chakra. Finding none and feeling no threat, he continued with getting out of the shower, followed by Naruto.

Sasuke somehow managed to wrap his towel loosely around his waist, though he still had to hold in on his body and hold it closed with one hand. Naruto couldn't manage to do so, so he threw the towel over his shoulder, deciding to dry when dressing. When Sasuke noticed the bare blonde walking next to him, he blushed lightly, speeding up his pace to walk in front of Naruto.

As they entered his room, Sasuke went to his dresser to get some clothes. Realizing he had no free hands, he was disappointed to realize he and Naruto would have to help each other again; whether they wanted to help the other or not.

"Can you help me wrap this towel around myself better so I can get clothes?" Sasuke looked away as he asked, not wanting to look the blonde in the face. Naruto looked away from the Uchiha as well, contemplating if he should help him or not. They still had time to be stuck together and would still need help from each other. Naruto sighed, reaching out to place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's get ready for bed." Naruto gave the raven haired genin. Sasuke gave the blonde a nod. A small smile appeared on the blonde's face as he reached down to help Sasuke wrap the towel around himself. Once the towel was secured, Sasuke picked out a pair of boxers and shorts that he could wear to bed.

"If you haven't noticed I'm standing here naked. It'd be nice if you could help me." Naruto spoke with humor as he chuckled, pulling the towel off of his shoulder. Sasuke smirked back to Naruto, showing his own amusement.

"It's more entertaining this way." Sasuke mocked, walking towards his bed to set his clothes down. Naruto followed, with no choice, showing the shock in his face that the Uchiha didn't help him. He had helped Sasuke. He really was just a bastard.

"Well it's not more entertaining for me. I know you like me walking around your house naked, but I need to dry off." Naruto taunted Sasuke, wondering if he would say something back or just make that stupid noise that irked Naruto so.

"There is such a thing called evaporation. You probably don't know it but the water will disappear from your skin." Sasuke nodded, an amused smirk on his face as he turned towards his clothes. Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto threw his towel back over his shoulder. As Sasuke started to dry himself off, Naruto ripped the towel from his hand.

"If I'm air drying, you are too." Naruto threw Sasuke's towel across the room. He didn't sound mad, he didn't sound irritated. He sounded cocky and amused. If Sasuke wanted to play games, Naruto would too. This was entertaining after all.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, reaching up to rip the towel off of Naruto's shoulder. He threw it just as far across the room as Naruto had. Sasuke smirked back to the blonde, wondering what he would say or do. Their banter was amusing but Naruto was trying to control him.

"I'm more than half dry dobe. I'm going to get dressed with or without drying off the rest of the way." Naruto watched Sasuke speak and reach for his boxers. As he had the other night, Sasuke gracefully pulled the boxers up himself. "Where are your clothes, now that I think about it? That's right; you only grabbed what you were wearing last night and left the rest in the living room. Have fun walking around the house naked." Sasuke spoke slowly and tauntingly, pulling his shorts up as he talked.

"Hey, I'll stay naked all night for all I care." Naruto shrugged at Sasuke, deciding not to give into his mocking. He grinned at the Uchiha, looking rather happier than he had the past day and a half. "I like it. I feel free." Naruto chuckled; to the best of his abilities he tried to make it sound sexy. As the chuckle left his mouth, Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke; allowing his chest and crotch to be centimeters from Sasuke's body.

Sasuke realized his plan had backfired. He was completely thrown by Naruto's approach. Was he finally making his move? He decided his best option was to go along with this. Maybe something really would happen that night?

"I like it too." Sasuke smirked seductively to Naruto. H reached out, running his finger tips from Naruto's mid thigh up to the middle of his abdomen. "Too bad you can't look at me as well." Sasuke's smirk was alluring and made the blonde want him all the further. His member began to react to the thoughts that started running through his mind.

"I could if you took those damn clothes off." Naruto's voice grew low and surprisingly enticing. "We can solve that problem easily." Naruto reached with his free hand, caressing down the middle of Sasuke's chest. His hand moved down to Sasuke's shorts and boxers, lacing underneath the elastic band that held both of them up. Slowly, he pushed the raven haired shinobi's shorts and boxers off; a little surprised to find that the Uchiha was starting to grow excited himself.

"You're not so dumb after all." Sasuke conceived that this was Naruto's move. He was more than pleased when he felt his boxers and shorts hit his feet. He stepped out of them, moving the few inches to Naruto to be body to body. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes with a lust filled expression; the sexiest face Naruto had ever seen someone make.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes briefly before he leaned in to capture the Uchiha's lips. The kiss instantly grew heated, their tongues going to the other's mouth. Knowing the bed was only a few feet away, Naruto placed his hand only free hand on Sasuke's hip, pulling him towards the bed. Naruto gladly lay on the bed first, allowing the raven haired genin to lay over him. The kiss was only broken momentarily until they were body to body again.

Naruto's free hand explored the Uchiha's side and back, venturing down along his spine. The thrill of being naked and body to body with Sasuke made Naruto's body quiver with anticipation. Their members grew harder against the other as the passion of their kiss grew. Naruto's hand became more courageous; venturing to the raven haired shinobi's ass, grasping his left cheek with a firm grip. He squeezed gently, thrusting up against Sasuke's member; earning a moan from the Uchiha.

Sasuke broke the kiss, looking down to the blonde lustfully. He kissed down Naruto's jawline, his lips ghosting over the blonde's skin. Naruto shivered from the ticklish chill that spread through his body as the Uchiha's lips feathered down the side of his neck. Sasuke stopped where Naruto's neck met his shoulder, sucking tenderly on the skin. A new possessive feeling arose within Sasuke that he could not explain. He wanted to be the only person to ever touch the blonde in such a way; to make the blonde feel this good.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke's voice flowed with a seductive tone, his breath brushing over the spot he had just been tending to on the blonde's neck. Naruto's body instinctively thrust multiple times against the Uchiha's, causing a light moan to escape both of their mouths. Naruto squeezed the raven haired shinobi's ass roughly, making the two of them grind into each other several more times.

"I want you." Naruto stated bluntly, his voice breathy. He massaged Sasuke's cheek a few more times before moving his hand back up the raven haired genin's back. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, though he tried to not make it obvious. This was more than he could take. He wanted to fuck Naruto, there was no denying the fact anymore.

"I know that. _What _do you want dobe?" Sasuke's voice was hushed, sensual, alluring. Naruto wanted to fuck the Uchiha right there and then. The thoughts flashed through his mind as he hit full arousal. He had thought he was turned on the past two interactions, but this was a whole new level.

"I want everything." Naruto answered vaguely, not entirely sure what he specifically wanted. He just wanted things to happen, to go with the flow. Sasuke was pleased to know that nobody would interrupt them. With that in mind, he took Naruto's answer, deciding it was good enough.

"You're in luck," Sasuke spoke sensually; licking lightly up the blonde's neck, "I do too." Sasuke took Naruto's earlobe between his teeth, gently gliding them off of it. "I'll be the only one to do this to you." Sasuke's tone was breathy and suggestive, causing Naruto to assume that the raven haired shinobi already had what was going to happen in mind.

"Don't get too cocky yet." Naruto mocked, though gasped when he felt the Uchiha attacking his neck with his teeth for a few minutes. It felt too good for Naruto to explain. The blonde forgot all thoughts and insults as Sasuke sat straddled on Naruto; sitting comfortably on his lower stomach. Sasuke reached behind himself with his free hand, grasping lightly onto Naruto's hard member. He slowly pumped the blonde, gauging his reaction.

Naruto flushed, not believing that this was really happening again. He knew this would go much further than their other interactions. They would have sex that night. Naruto gladly reached for the Uchiha's aching member, mirroring the raven haired shinobi's actions.

After several minutes of moaning and pleasing each other with their hands, the two genin decided their lust for the other was growing far too strong. Sasuke adjusted his position, sitting on his knees between the blonde's legs. Naruto quickly understood what this meant, flushing a bright red.

"I know what you're thinking and it isn't happening. I am not going to be on bottom. You can for once in your life." Naruto glared at Sasuke, though the lustful look in his face none-too affected. Sasuke smirked mockingly at the blonde. The raven haired shinobi reached down, bending Naruto's left leg.

"Hn," Sasuke started, reaching for the other to bend it as well. "I will never be on the bottom, for anything." Sasuke leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. The Uchiha gave Naruto the only soft smile he would receive from Sasuke in his life before he sat back on his legs.

Naruto was shocked to be kissed so gently by the Uchiha. There was no lust in the kiss, though there was tenderness, caring. Naruto flushed a light pink as his mind raced, along with his heart. 'Does Sasuke really like me?' The blonde was distracted when Sasuke reached forward, placing a few fingers towards Naruto's mouth.

Naruto managed an irritated glare before he leaned forward, seductively taking three of Sasuke's fingers into his mouth. The way Naruto rolled his tongue around the Uchiha's fingers, moved up and down along them, simulated things that made Sasuke's mind race a million miles an hour. His heart picked up the same amount of speed as his member twitched with great want.

Not missing a beat, Sasuke removed his fingers from the blonde's mouth, moving them to the puckered hole. He teased Naruto, circling the entrance with his pointer finger before slowly pushing it into the blonde. Naruto tensed, making an uncomfortable noise; the discomfort and pain was more than he had expected.

Sasuke was not concerned for the 'pain' Naruto was experiencing, knowing the blonde had felt much worse. He couldn't imagine how it felt, but he did know Naruto and he would soon be on cloud nine. The preparation was worth getting to the sex. Sasuke worked his fingers into Naruto for several minutes, making sure that he was ready for his aching member. When the blonde began to moan and move down onto Sasuke's fingers, the Uchiha was sure Naruto was ready.

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Sasuke's fingers leave him. Their eyes met, a look more intense than lust hiding in them. Their lips connected, both passionately kissing the other. Sasuke was happy they had kissed, it was a good enough distraction to keep the blonde occupied as he lined himself up with Naruto's entrance.

He slowly thrust himself into Naruto's, moaning. The sensation of the blonde around him was more than Sasuke could bear. He almost lost himself in the moments of entering Naruto. Sasuke managed to get his hard member completely into the blonde. He leaned his forehead against Naruto's breathing heavily as he tried to control himself. An early orgasm would be humiliating to the Uchiha.

After a few slow breaths, Sasuke began to pump slowly in and out of the blonde. Naruto moaned in pain as he adjusted to the feeling of something bigger than a few fingers. He placed his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, squeezing as Sasuke began to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed out unintentionally as he began to thrust faster and harder into the blonde. After no more than a few minutes, Sasuke was thrusting at an almost experienced rate. The movements were erratic, needy, though were more pleasing than the two could comprehend.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned, leaning forward to kiss Sasuke as he grew closer to his climax. Though it proved difficult, Sasuke managed to grasp Naruto's hard member, pumping it with his thrusts into the blonde. No more than a minute later, the two shinobi were brought to their climaxes, moaning each other's name.

Sasuke rode out his orgasm, noting he had never felt so good in his life. He could feel the blonde's cum along his lower stomach, knowing there was some on Naruto as well. The Uchiha gently pulled himself out of the blonde, collapsing onto him. Their breathing and hearts slowed down together as a comfortable silence fell over them.

Though feeling dirty in the mess of the aftermath of their sex, both decided to lay the way they were for several minutes. Every now and then, a hand would brush against the other's body; or a small kiss would be placed to random exposed skin. No words were needed as Sasuke slowly moved off the Naruto, moving towards the end of the bed. Naruto knew this meant another shower. He didn't mind knowing he would see the Uchiha naked longer.

The shower was brief though sweet as the two helped each other wash. Grabbing each other's towels, they helped the other wrap them around their waist. Making it to Sasuke's room, they watched each other dry with hungry eyes.

Without breaking eye contact or speaking, they decided to get into bed naked. There was no need for clothes that night. Both genin fell into a blissful slumber; unaware that some where in Konoha their Sensei was staring out the window of his apartment, baffled by the discovery of his brief spying that their was indeed something between the two young genin of team seven.

**A/N: So this didn't turn out as great as I had hoped it would have. But I hope people still enjoyed it. I also hope nobody is confused about the Kakashi statement at the end.**

**Just in case some of you didn't: Check back during the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke, the sounds that Sasuke had heard, that was Kakashi spying on them without them knowing. The first time Sasuke heard was Kakashi getting close enough to spy. The second sound Sasuke heard was Kakashi escaping. Lol. It wasn't described because part of me found it humorous not to describe it in the story, and only explain it after ward; I hoped everyone caught it. Haha.**

**I really hope this lived up to any expectations people may have had. I hope you all want the final chapter as well. Please review and let me know, otherwise I will be unsure if I should continue (again.)**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three! This is the last one everyone! If anyone has any requests for a Naruto pairing/story, please send me a PM. I'm interested in a lot of pairings so I'll write mostly anything. Except ones involving Hinata and Sakura, I don't like them that much for some reason. Sorry for getting sidetracked. Now on with the third and final chapter!**

**Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, or anything else there may be. I had no beta for this story. There were many mistakes I did not catch last chapter. I will try and prevent that with this chapter. Sorry for the mistakes in chapter two! **

**I hope you all enjoy this long closing chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, etc. **

**Bound; Chapter Three**

Eyes slowly fluttered open as light flooded into view, practically blinding the waking Uchiha. Taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust, he tried to focus on where parts of his body were; noticing immediately that Naruto was laying over himself. He realized there would be no chance of moving unless he wanted to wake the blue eyed blonde.. It also dawned on him that the two of them were still naked. Now noting that they were bare skin to bare skin, he wanted the few minutes to himself that he was able to have to think a few things through; and watch Naruto sleep of course.

Sasuke took a gentle breath in, knowing his face was centimeters away from Naruto, breathing in the blonde's scent. It was intoxicating and made Sasuke's morning hard on twitch with need. The raven haired shinobi tried to ignore the more perverse thoughts in his mind as reality of the matter set in.

This would only last one more day. The last day they were stuck to each other. After the chakra holding them together cracked apart, Sasuke knew he had to get back on track with training and trying to get stronger to kill Itachi. As much as he wanted the blonde in more ways than one, he would only pose as a distraction and nuisance in the future. Sasuke had to stay focused on his life's drive, killing Itachi and repopulating his clan. Sasuke didn't want anyone involved in his vendetta, especially Naruto.

He let out the smallest sigh, frowning. He placed his free hand gently onto Naruto's side. What Sasuke did not know was the blonde had been awake for a few minutes, though Naruto didn't move or open his eyes. Sasuke looked down at the blonde shinobi whose face was snuggled into his neck, feeling his breath hit his now extremely sensitive skin every time he breathed. He leaned his head down as slowly as he could, as to not rustle the blonde awake. Sasuke placed a light kiss onto Naruto's head, hoping that he wouldn't wake up for a few more minutes. To his disbelief, Naruto reacted instantly, proving he had been awake some of the time.

Naruto smiled internally as he felt Sasuke place his hand on his side. It was even more pleasing to find that the Uchiha had kissed his head softly. Feeling the need to shock the raven haired genin, Naruto feathered a few kisses against his neck. He felt Sasuke's hand tighten it's grip on his side. This only encouraged Naruto.

Naruto kissed from below Sasuke's ear to where his shoulder met his neck, flicking his tongue occasionally against his skin. As Naruto began to move back up the raven haired shinobi's neck, he felt the hand on his side begin to massage the area. Naruto continued to kiss lightly once reaching Sasuke's jaw; making his way down the Uchiha's jawline to his lips, where he placed a chaste kiss. They looked into each other's eyes contentedly. It looked like Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something, though a loud rumble of hunger from Naruto's stomach interrupted the cute moment between the two.

"I'm hungry." The blonde blushed as he spoke, irritated and embarrassed that his stomach had stopped whatever was going to happen between them. Naruto let out a small chuckle, hoping to ease the awkwardness of his stomach rumble.

Sasuke smirked amused up at Naruto, finding how embarrassed Naruto was adorable. He patted the blonde's side, feeling a bit hungry himself. Things seemed easier today, so breakfast would hopefully go by with no problems.

"Me too. Lets throw some boxers on and make some breakfast." Sasuke watched Naruto move his body from his own, pleased to see Naruto's arousal. He stood with the blonde, making his way to his dresser to put on a pair of boxers. Without having to ask for the help, Sasuke was happy to find Naruto bending to help him pull the boxers up, making it more easy.

"Mine are in the living room still." Naruto stated, looking to Sasuke. He really didn't mind if he stayed naked or not, knowing Sasuke wouldn't mind either. Naruto led the way to living room, bending to pick up his backpack. He could feel the raven haired shinobi's eyes on him, but didn't mind one bit. He was glad to give Sasuke the view. He grabbed a pair of boxers out of the backpack, noting that Sasuke immediately leaned in to help him put the boxers on.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards the kitchen, wanting to make something simple. He also want Naruto to question if he had been staring at him. 'The dobe isn't smart enough to realize anything.' Sasuke thought to himself. He watched Naruto tap his chin in deep thuoght on what to eat, looking at nothing in particular.

"Why not some rice and eggs?" Naruto suggested, looking at Sasuke for approval of the easy meal. It wouldn't be difficult to boil rice, scramble some eggs, and mix them together. It also wouldn't take long either. Without having to guide each other, they gracefully moved with each other to get the ingredients out and ready. Working together just as well, they easily prepared their breakfast.

Sitting down with their mouths watering, Sasuke reached over to help Naruto with his chopsticks. Naruto grinned at the raven haired shinobi, glad that he was being so nice to him. He helped Naruto guide the first few bites to his mouth; Naruto had no objections.

"Thanks." Naruto said happily as they both ate their breakfast peacefully, smiles on their faces. Finishing quickly, they placed their dishes in the sink, walking back towards Sasuke's room.

"Let's walk around the Uchiha compound today. I'm tired of being stuck inside." Sasuke spoke as they sat on his bed relatively close to the other. Naruto and he made eye contact before Naruto spoke.

"Yeah. I'm tired of being stuck in here too. Nobody'll see us." Naruto waved it off as though it was nothing. Truth of the matter was, there probably wouldn't be anyone around the compound. There wasn't anything to worry about. Sasuke nodded to the blonde as they began to get ready. Sasuke was helped into his shorts; in turn he helped Naruto put his bright orange pants on.

They made their way out the front door, breathing in the fresh air. Smiles still on their faces they began to walk leisurely around the compound. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, wanting to know what was really happening between them. Things were going nicely right now and the blonde wasn't sure if bringing up such a thing would cause a disturbance in the pleasant atmosphere.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's as he looked towards the blonde. He had felt the blonde looking at him. He could sense that Naruto wanted to attempt to talk about what had happened, again. There was even more to discuss this time. They actually had sex, something he had never expected. But it wasn't anything he wanted to delve into**. **

"I was just looking around and I looked at you too. You got a problem with that?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke, knowing that the raven haired genin did indeed, not have a problem with him looking at him. He wasn't happy that he got caught looking, but this was still fun; maybe it wasn't a bad thing to stare at Sasuke once in a while.

"Why did you want to look at me?" Sasuke pushed, teasing, noticing that Naruto had subconsciously began lightly swinging their connected hands. He smirked playfully to Naruto, who returned the gesture with a grin all his own.

"You're too sexy for me to resist a peak!" Naruto teased, it obvious in his tone and expression. The blonde leaned in playfully to maximize the effect of the answer. He couldn't stop the laugh that left his mouth, and was shocked to hear a small chuckle from Sasuke.

Sasuke reached out, playfully pushing the blonde's face away. He shook his head at Naruto, "moron," Sasuke spoke through the smirk that was still plastered on his face. Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't really insulting him. There was an underlying message hidden in the way he spoke the word to him. Almost as if he said it as a pet name for the blonde?

"Who could resist to look at the shirtless Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto spoke in a girly voice, continuing to tease Sasuke; followed quickly by more laughter. He was having more fun that he wanted to admit. The time he was spending stuck to Sasuke was some of the best memories he had in his life; even if some of the time they didn't get along.

"Everyone knows you can't resist the temptation of looking at me." Sasuke teased back, though his tone was serious. He was glad he possessed the skill of a good shinobi; he was able to control his emotions. It was obvious he was going along with the conversation; he was also, unknowingly to the blonde, accusing Naruto of the statement he had spoken.

"Because everyone feels the same way." Naruto stopped walking as he spoke, grabbing the Uchiha's shoulder to make the raven haired shinobi face him. He shook Sasuke gently while speaking, "We all need to look at that _sexy_ body of yours. That's how everyone knows." As the word sexy left Naruto's mouth, he spoke it in the most obnoxious tone that was possible to muster up. Naruto grinned at Sasuke as they both shared a laugh.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, swatting Naruto's hand off of his shoulder. "You're starting to get annoying." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes, making sure Naruto would not be able to read the emotions flowing through him.

"Anything I do you think it's idiotic, annoying, or brash. I was just trying to have fun." Naruto mumbled irritated, looking away. He really was enjoying the conversation they had been having. It was humorous; Sasuke himself laughed, so why would he not want it to continue?

"I'm only telling you how you're acting." Sasuke looked over to Naruto with a blank expression as he spoke. There were many things that annoyed him about the blonde shinobi. The way he acted, the way he dressed, how he almost always ate ramen for meals, the way he talked...The list went on and on. Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke continued to speak.

"You should be happy Naruto; there are many negative things I think about you, I just keep them to myself." Sasuke gave Naruto a look as if daring the blonde to taunt him for the knowledge of his opinion. Naruto was interested in the raven haired shinobi enough to want to know his thoughts. Sasuke knew this because of the things he had heard from other genin that Naruto talked about Sasuke more than the blonde would ever admit to. Not that he had asked the few genin that had told him things; some of the random ninjas their age thought it strange how much Naruto talked about Sasuke.

"Like what teme?" Naruto demanded angrily. Sasuke could tell he hit a nerve. Naruto really cared what Sasuke thought of him. Why not tease him for a while? Give the blonde a taste of his own 'medicine.'

"Nothing dobe." Sasuke continued to walk, pulling Naruto to make him walk as well. He would have been dragged if he didn't stop. Though Naruto had other plans for the Uchiha.

Naruto quickly jerked Sasuke back, pissed off that Sasuke had said that there were many negative things he thought about him. Did Sasuke really think that lowly of Naruto? Naruto had thought all these years that Sasuke was the only person that had never hated Naruto at some point in their lives, thought so many negative things about him...Maybe he had been wrong. 'But why did everything happen then?' Naruto's brows furrowed as he glared at Sasuke, still wanting an answer.

"Tell me!" Naruto stomped his foot, emphasizing his demand to know what Sasuke's opinions were. "We are _teammates_ so I should know these things. Especially since we are stuck together." Naruto's glared intensified as he took a half of a step closer to the raven haired shinobi, gesturing to their stuck hands.

"The list of things you do that I don't think negative about is much shorter." Sasuke mocked, taunting the blonde to get angrier. He knew how to push Naruto's buttons.

"You're such an asshole!" Naruto yelled, clenching his free hand into a fist. Faster than he had expected himself to be able to, Naruto moved his fist to punch Sasuke in the face. He watched as Sasuke reacted at the last moment he was able to, leaning back. This caused the Uchiha to pull on their connected arms making Naruto lose his balance, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Naruto quickly pushed himself up, pulling Sasuke to his feet.

Sasuke realized at that moment, they would be fighting again. He sighed internally, preparing for the fight. In moments he made his first move, attempting to knock Naruto off of his feet. The tussle went on for longer than the previous day's. It seemed to be going nowhere as the two kept rolling over the other, pinning each other to the ground repeatedly. It seemed as though there would be no end; they had already pinned the other a minimum of thirty times each.

"Stop it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled up to the blonde. He was lying on the ground, pinned under Naruto, growing tired of the dirt and grass covered surfaces. He couldn't wait for a shower now. "I was just teasing you!" Sasuke spoke vehemently, an intense glare showing on his face.

"That's nothing to tease someone about bastard!" Naruto's voice cracked, as though he was holding back tears of frustration.

"You shouldn't care what I think about you Naruto!" Sasuke tried to force Naruto off of him to no avail. Naruto had a boundless amount of energy, and he still had a great majority of his strength; this made it rather easy to pin the Uchiha to the ground.

"Well I do care! You always get the glory! The people in our Academy class always looked up to you! Sakura is obsessed with you! She practically praises you at your feet! I just want you to see me as an equal! See some good in me like Iruka and Kakashi sensei! Like Sakura! That's why I care!" Naruto's voice continued to crack, though it was much more noticeable than before. Sasuke was beginning to feel bad for Naruto. He hadn't intended to make the blonde_ that _upset. It wasn't supposed to create that big of a rouse from him. "I wouldn't even need the others approval as long as you saw me as an equal Sasuke!" Naruto wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up. He was always able to hold things like this in. That bastard had a hold over him and Naruto wasn't sure how to take it.

"I was kidding Naruto! Now get off of me!" Sasuke tried to move the blonde again, failing as he had before.

"Tell me what the negative things are Sasuke! Then I'll move!" Naruto demanded. He was proud of himself that he was able to demand such things of Sasuke; particularly while Sasuke had no option but to comply. Even if he had looked as though he was going to cry, which he wasn't, he was able to stand firm to what he wanted. He wanted answers. He wanted Sasuke...

Sasuke looked away, not wanting to admit defeat. He could hear Naruto's heavy breathing, most likely due to his frustration and the struggle they had been having for the past hour. What should he tell Naruto? Maybe naming a few small things would make Naruto get over the fact that Sasuke was teasing him. He clearly wouldn't believe the Uchiha that he was joking. It was intended for 'light hearted' fun.

"There are only a few things." Sasuke slowly turned his head back to face Naruto, his eyes meeting bright blue ones. He watched Naruto's eyes jump back and forth between his own, searching for something within the Uchiha. It almost gave Sasuke the chills for how intensely he was being looked at by Naruto.

"The fact that you never think before jumping into any situation, whether it be a fight or something stupid. That you wear the most obnoxious color possible to draw attention to yourself. And that you always have this annoying childish way of doing everything you do on a day to day basis. Quite frankly, you act immature." Sasuke internally cringed as he spoke so openly about what he thought. He was also worried of the fact of how it would affect Naruto. It wasn't Naruto's fault that he'd grown up with a rough childhood, no parents. Which was the probable cause of forming the personality that he possessed now. Just as the Uchiha massacre had been the cause of Sasuke's personality.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as the words Sasuke spoke sunk in. Who was he to jump down Naruto's throat for such things? Sure he jumped into fights, but ninjas were intended to fight. There was nothing wrong with being impulsive about things, whether good or bad. Who was he to accuse him of wearing orange just to draw attention to himself? Though when Naruto did buy his first orange jumpsuit a few years back, that had been the precise reason... And he wasn't that immature...He had grown up some since graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin. Naruto frowned deeply as he brood Sasuke's opinions.

Sasuke frowned as well, seeing that Naruto was so lost in thought that the blonde was looking through him. Deciding to see what would happen if he were to do so, Sasuke leaned forward to meet Naruto's lips with his own. The kiss was tender, sweet. Sasuke's eyes were gently shut, showing his contentment with the kiss. Naruto hesitated a moment before responding to the act.

As the delicate kiss continued, slowing growing with passion, Naruto lay his body down onto Sasuke's. Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to Sasuke's negative opinions of him anyways; this turned out to be a good distraction. Naruto's whole body shivered as he felt Sasuke's hand caress down his spine to rest on his bottom. This caused Naruto's mouth to open briefly, with just enough time for the Uchiha to slip his tongue in the blonde's mouth.

They made out for several minutes, the kiss keeping it's soft tone. Naruto remembered then what he had really been trying to find out. Something that had only crossed his mind for a second but was lost to the distraction of Sasuke's lips. Naruto pulled away from the kiss slowly, allowing his eyes to flutter open; he was pleased to see Sasuke's eyes open the same way.

"Why?" Naruto looked at Sasuke; the blonde's eyes were full of many emotions, from sadness to confusion to anger. Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to think of what Naruto had really been asking about. He was unsure what the blonde was specifically referring to.

"Why what?" Sasuke's tone was blank as he stared into the blonde's eyes with emotionless ones.

"Why kiss me? Why fuck me; If you think all those bad things about me?" Naruto's voice became low. He sounded none too pleased about the situation. He sounded offended. Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond. The forwardness shocked him; though Sasuke had no idea why he was shocked, Naruto was usually forward about most things.

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head a few times, looking away a moment. As he turned his head he started speaking, "That's none of your business." Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eyes, knowing the blonde would explode in anger.

"Bastard!" Naruto quickly shifted his position to pin Sasuke to the ground again. Raising a fist, Naruto connected it to the Uchiha's cheek bone; it would surely leave a bruise. "This isn't some kind of game! Why have you been doing the things we've been doing?" Naruto yelled, wanting an answer from the stubborn Sasuke.

"I could ask you the same question idiot!" Sasuke looked angry now. He was no longer able to control his emotions. He wanted to punch Naruto in the face as well; though he was unable to move his hand, or even his arm.

"I asked you first." Naruto glared daggers into Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to smirk.

"There you go acting immature again." Sasuke scoffed at Naruto.

"Shut up! Answer the damn question teme!" Naruto clenched his fists, his anger growing.

"I don't have to answer your question." Sasuke glared at Naruto, tension rising between them.

"Ughhh!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "I'll hit the answer out of you if you don't tell me!" Naruto threatened. It was easy to tell he was very serious by his tone, expression, and body language; for what he was able to move that wasn't holding Sasuke down.

"It was my body reacting to hormones Naruto. That's why I did the things I did during the interactions we had." Sasuke spoke vehemently. He would never tell Naruto the truth. He was now sure of the fact that he would never develop a real relationship with the blonde; even if Naruto himself were to confess some sort of feelings.

"Your body reacting to hormones? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You haven't done anything with anyone other than me!" Naruto placed his hand firmly on Sasuke's chest, staring deeply into his eyes for an answer. "How could you just now fall into the hormonal urge for sexual satisfaction?"

"So what? I never had the time to do anything with anyone else, nor did I care to. If we weren't stuck together, it sure as hell would not have happened." Sasuke glared at Naruto, trying to shove the blonde off of him again. Naruto only forced the Uchiha harder against the ground.

"It sure as hell won't ever happen again!" Naruto snapped at Sasuke. The blonde's brows furrowed in irritation. He had found what Sasuke had said insulting. Naruto had genuinely thought that just maybe Sasuke had wanted to do those things as well. This had proved he had been wrong.

"So answer my question loser. Why did you kiss me, let me fuck you, let everything happen?" Sasuke mocked Naruto. He wanted an answer, but he was doing it mostly to piss Naruto off.

"Hormones." Naruto stated coldly, standing up, pulling Sasuke to his feet with a rough jerk of their arms. Without another word Naruto turned on his heels, heading back to Sasuke's house.

"Tch." Was the only response Naruto heard to his cold statement as they walked the few minutes to Sasuke's house. Neither looked at each other; neither had the urge to speak. The only common thought the two shared was how much they wanted the damn chakra holding them together to crumble apart.

Several hours went by as they sat on Sasuke's porch, staring at the sky. The only noises breaking the silence were birds, leaves blowing in the wind, and the faint sound of running water from a small stream that was not visible. That was until the blonde genin's stomach rumbled with hunger, much as it had that morning. Sasuke didn't even look over to the blonde as he stood, waiting for Naruto to do the same.

With solemn faces they slowly made their way to the kitchen, making sure not to look at the other as they stared at the different choices of food they were able to pick from. They both decided on two different things. Both needed to get out a pot to cook their food; they made it difficult for the other as they tugged on their connected hands to do what they wanted. After twenty minutes of struggling to get their food ready to even begin to cook, they turned to look at the other with irritated expressions.

"Let me cook my ramen teme." Naruto glared. He had been happy to find a single package of instant ramen. Naruto's stomach 'yelled' at Sasuke as Naruto tried again to make his way to the sink to fill the pot up with water. He felt Sasuke tug on his arm as he tried to make his way to his kitchen sink for whatever reason. Didn't the bastard need to get some water too?

"Well I want to get out what I need to make my food, dobe." Sasuke glared intensely back, trying to pull Naruto away from the sink and towards the cupboard where the rice was. He decided on some teriyaki beef over rice. It wouldn't be that difficult to make, if Naruto wasn't trying to make it impossible. The loser couldn't wait less than one minute to fill up the damn water?

"It will take one minute for the water to fill up then you'd have several minutes to get your food out." Naruto tugged harder on their hands, winning leeway to pull Sasuke towards the sink. He filled the pot up with enough water for the ramen. Walking it over to the stove, he looked down, realizing the rest of their time stuck together may go badly.

As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto turn the stove on to boil the water, he made his way to the cupboard for some rice. He himself went to fill a pot to boil water, setting it next to Naruto's to cook on the other burner. He could sense tension coming from Naruto. It only intensified as he bent down to look in the freezer for the easy to make already packaged beef in teriyaki sauce. It would be easy to pour it over the rice. When he straightened up with the package in his hand, he turned on his heels to be met face to face with Naruto.

"I can't stand this." Naruto stated simply, his eyebrows furrowing. He clenched his fist, staring Sasuke in the eyes. He wondered if Sasuke felt the same way; or if he had found the whole situation humorous? The latter thought made the blonde even angrier.

"We have less than a day left. Just get over it." Sasuke stated coldly as he walked past Naruto to attempt to get what else he needed to cook his food. Before he was able to make it a few steps, Naruto tugged on their connected arms, then reaching out with his free hand to grab Sasuke's other arm; he was determined to make Sasuke face him and actually respond to what was going on.

"I'm not going to get over it asshole. I want to know what made you kiss me and do everything else. I want to know why you think such negative things about me." Naruto clenched his free hand into a fist, irritation flowing through him. Sasuke pissed Naruto off more than he could explain to anyone; Naruto also looked up to Sasuke as the kind of ninja to be, something the blonde would never admit to.

"Why do you care so much? Things are going to go back to normal when we aren't stuck together. Just forget about it Naruto." Sasuke spoke harshly. He couldn't allow himself to get _that_ close to someone. If he told Naruto what was really going on, it would definitely affect his plans of killing Itachi. Would such a thing like an intimate relationship make him weaker? All Sasuke could do was believe so.

"Forget about it?" Naruto growled out, wishing that Sasuke was in a shirt so he could grab the raven haired shinobi by the collar. Since such an action was impossible due to their situation, Naruto settled on reaching out and grabbing Sasuke by the arm to force the raven haired genin to look in his eyes. "Why would I forget about it? Those were the first times I've ever done anything like that. They were important! How aren't they important to you!" Naruto's voice got louder and cracked as he spoke, showing his frustration. He couldn't believe Sasuke would suggest such a thing.

"I don't need those kinds of things Naruto. I need to focus on what I have to do for my clan!" Sasuke jerked his arm out of Naruto's grasp. "It's all distractions, you're a distraction. It's annoying." Sasuke turned on his heels, looking towards the water that was still not to a boil on the stove. Sasuke didn't want this conversation to be happening; however Sasuke knew that if he weren't to continue the conversation with Naruto, that Naruto would start fighting him in his own kitchen.

"It didn't seem to be a big problem while everything was going on! Or when you kissed me after that fight! It didn't seem to annoy you then! In fact those moans you were letting out assure the fact that you were completely fucking into it all! Stop acting like you don't care!" Naruto pulled Sasuke back to face him. As Sasuke's body was still in movement, Naruto's body acted out of anger. His fist connected to the unsuspecting Uchiha's face, sending him back the direction he was pulled from.

"What's your problem dobe!" Sasuke yelled, angry that the blonde had hit him in his own home. "I don't care about what we did Naruto. I would rather it not have happened!" Sasuke glared, straightening himself as he decided what would be the best thing to do. Sasuke turned back to the water, glad to see it was boiling; he decided it best to not hit Naruto back. "Now shut the hell up about it all so we can cook our damn food." Sasuke spoke vehemently, walking towards the stove. Sasuke didn't care that he had pulled Naruto at first, the blonde deserved it.

"I'll prove my point teme! You wait and see! I know you wanted it all to happen!" Naruto yelled angry as he grabbed the package of ramen from the counter. Bringing the wrapper to his mouth, he ripped it open with his teeth, not wanting to ask Sasuke for anything. He tossed the ramen into the boiling water.

"You're delusional loser. I didn't 'want it all to happen.'" Sasuke scoffed as he poured some rice into the water. To make his life as easy as he could, Sasuke ripped open the packaging of the beef in teriyaki sauce with his teeth. He placed it into a bowl, tossing it in the microwave; he didn't want to fumble with cooking it on a skillet. Not with how Naruto was acting.

"I can't stand you!" Naruto spoke, the irritation flowing through his tone. He walked towards the drawer that held the utensils used to cooking, grabbing out a spoon. He held onto it tightly as he began to stir the noodles around to cook, trying to avoid looking at Sasuke.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke responded with, knowing it would piss Naruto off. Maybe the blonde would be quiet for a little while again. The silence was much wanted now. The fighting was pointless to begin with, Naruto was just all riled up.

Naruto's only response was an annoyed growling sound. He focused only on cooking his food, having no desire what-so-ever to speak to the raven haired shinobi. Sasuke did the same, focusing on getting his rice just right. He stopped the food in the microwave to stir the contents, popping it back in for a few more minutes. Once they were both done cooking, they sat down silently eating. Not one glance was exchanged between the two genin.

They finished their food, rinsed their dishes, and headed down the hall. Naruto was sure to grab his clothes this time, as to not have any interactions with the Uchiha again. As they entered Sasuke's room, Sasuke watched as Naruto placed his backpack onto the bed. Without having to say a word, Sasuke glanced towards Naruto; showing the blonde with a look that he was ready for a shower. The faster they showered and got into bed, the faster the time would pass once they fell asleep.

Naruto clenched his jaw shut, not wanting to see the raven haired genin naked. He could slip into temptation. But as Naruto kicked the bathroom door shut behind them, he was the first to reach for his pants and boxers to push them down. He kicked his clothes off of his ankles, walking towards the shower without a care if Sasuke was ready. He heard some shuffling behind himself as he turned the water on for the shower. Once set to a hot temperature, Naruto stepped into the shower, basking in the feeling of the warmth.

Sasuke watched as Naruto instantly moved under the water, much to his annoyance. He stepped into the shower after kicking his own clothes from around his ankles, waiting impatiently for the blonde to move. Sasuke was more irritated by the situation than he would let on. He didn't want this to be happening. He'd rather be fucking the blonde against the shower wall. He tried to inwardly shake the images of Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist, back against the shower wall; to no avail. His body was beginning to respond, much to his displeasure.

Naruto opened his eyes after wiping them clear of most of the water with his free hand. He was shocked to see that Sasuke was standing in front of him with a light pink tint to his cheeks. He was even more shocked to discover that the same Sasuke who had claimed to not have wanted their interactions, was becoming aroused by something Naruto was unsure of. His curiosity peaked as he saw Sasuke look away.

"Are your hormones getting the best of you again?" Naruto asked, his tone full of irritation and amusement. Before waiting for an answer, Naruto reached out, patting Sasuke's shoulder. "It's nice to know I arouse you that much." Naruto continued to mock; it easily noticeable in his tone that he was still angry. "Too bad nothing will ever happen again." Naruto grinned at Sasuke to tease him. The blonde stepped out from beneath the water, letting his side graze against Sasuke's as he moved to stand in the small space that was available behind the raven haired genin.

"Don't mock me Naruto." Sasuke's words flowed like venom from his mouth. Why did his body and emotions have to choose one of the people he couldn't stand the most, to favor? It was something he would never understand, even if Naruto were his closest friend. Sasuke moved under the water, letting it wet his hair and body. "I don't want anything to happen. You're the one who was looking at my body." Sasuke spoke through the water flowing down his face. He smirked, knowing the blonde's bright blue eyes were still on his body. Sasuke knew exactly what part of his body those eyes of Naruto's were looking at. "And you're still looking. So 'too bad' for you." Sasuke took half of a step out of the water, reaching for the shampoo.

"Hah! You wish!" Naruto yelled, snatching the shampoo from Sasuke's hand in the process. "You're the one whose got the hard on, not me." Naruto mocked further, squirting shampoo into his hair. He held out the shampoo for Sasuke, not really caring if he was reaching to grab it as he let go. He heard the shampoo hit the ground of the shower with a loud sound as his eyes met the raven haired shinobi's.

"All I have to do is put my body close to yours, or speak with the right tone, or something stupid like that to get you more aroused than I am. Don't act so full of yourself Naruto." Sasuke spoke calmly, if not with a hint of seduction. He reached down to pick up the shampoo, hoping much didn't spill out. Sasuke could still feel the blonde's eyes on him, though he was sure he was being glared at. He put some shampoo in his own hair before he began to lather it through.

"That's bullshit teme." Naruto scoffed, reaching up to lather the shampoo through his own hair. With bubbles and shampoo through his hair, he felt himself being leaned against the wall. He opened his eyes quickly to see Sasuke face to face with him, the shampoo clearly already rinsed from his hair. 'How the hell does he move so fast?' Was the first thing that popped into the blonde's mind; the thought was quickly replaced with how close the naked Uchiha's body was to his own. An instant blush appeared on Naruto's face, much to his dismay.

"Bullshit you say?" Sasuke spoke seductively into the blonde's ear, knowing the water on his skin only increased the feeling of his breath on Naruto's ear. "I don't think it's bullshit at all. I'd say I'm right." Sasuke continued to speak how he did seconds ago. He knew he had accomplished what he had wanted when he felt the chill go through Naruto. He tilted his head back a few inches to see a blushing Naruto staring at him with an angry look. Sasuke gave the blonde a sexy smirk, closing the distance between their lips. He felt Naruto practically melt into the kiss.

'Damnit! Pull away Naruto!' Was all Naruto could think as his body reacted to Sasuke kissing him. Noting the chance to do so, Naruto tongue moved to Sasuke's, dancing against the Uchiha's. A small throaty moan left Naruto as he felt Sasuke's body completely against his own. Naruto was fully aware of the fact that he was aroused, though he was also aware that Sasuke was completely aroused as well.

Sasuke smirked as he heard the moan leave Naruto. He caressed down Naruto's side, massaging his side lustfully as his hand moved towards his hip. Once his hand reached its destination the Uchiha backed up, pulling away from Naruto and ending the kiss. He looked at Naruto's flustered expression, a "hn" escaping him. Sasuke couldn't stop smirking about the fact that he could do such things to Naruto.

"That shows me I am right." Sasuke turned away from Naruto, moving to get the soap to wash his body. He wasn't too shocked when Naruto ripped it from his hands, however he was shocked to hear, "Let me help you with that," from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke couldn't stop the chill that flowed through his body. The way Naruto spoke the sentence was more alluring than Naruto had ever sounded to the Uchiha. 'Since when could Naruto be that sexy?' Sasuke thought to himself briefly before responding.

"Why don't we get that shampoo out of your hair first?" Sasuke smirked, reaching out to pull Naruto towards the water. As Naruto held onto the soap, Sasuke reached up to help get the shampoo out of the blonde's hair. Naruto quickly moved out from under the water when he was sure his hair was rinsed clean. Naruto looked up and down Sasuke's body, ready to help him wash the body he was appreciatively looking at.

Naruto reached out, bar of soap in hand, as he began to run his hand up and down Sasuke's arms. He moved to the chest and abdomen he admired more than he would admit. Naruto was pleased to feel the lean muscle beneath Sasuke's skin. As he reached Sasuke's navel, he stopped, rolling the bar of soap through his hand before setting it down. With just his hand Naruto rubbed the soap onto Sasuke's lower stomach. As he reached Sasuke's aroused member, Naruto couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers along it. He hesitantly wrapped his hand around the hard member, which twitched with anticipation in his hand.

Sasuke held in the moan that tried to escape his as he felt Naruto's hand wrap around his hard on, beginning to move it up and down at a slow pace. He reached out, placing his hand on the back of Naruto's neck to bring their lips crashing together. As soon as their lips met, their tongues went for the other's for a passionate kiss. Sasuke's hand traced down Naruto's spine towards his bottom, moving to cup one the blonde's cheeks.

Naruto used the top of his back to push himself off the wall and slowly take the step needed to get Sasuke under the water. The soap was quickly rinsed from his body, though neither ended the kiss or stopped what they were doing. Naruto quickened the pace of his hand moving along the Uchiha's arousal, pleased to hear the small moan that left Sasuke. He was sure he could make Sasuke moan all the more if he tried. He grazed his thumb across Sasuke's tip, causing the raven haired shinobi to move his hand from Naruto's bottom to his shoulder. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, a pleased breath leaving his mouth.

"Let's stop the shower and go to my room. We'll have to take another one anyways." Sasuke commanded. He was happy to find that Naruto didn't mind; instead he gladly obliged, turning the water off after letting go of Sasuke's member. They quickly stepped out of the shower, looking to each other as if contemplating the need to dry off first.

"Fuck drying off." Naruto waved it off as he pulled the naked Uchiha to his bedroom by their connected hands. He heard the door shut behind them before pulling Sasuke in front of himself to be face to face. He had said that this wouldn't happen again. He had almost been sure of the fact that it wouldn't happen again. Yet there they were naked, aroused, and full of lust for the other that Naruto knew Sasuke didn't want to admit to.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto pushed him back onto the bed, watching the blonde fly forwards with him. He embraced for the impact of the blonde landing on him, and quickly placed his hand on Naruto's lower back once he was over him. He saw a look in Naruto's eyes that made him worry that Naruto would ruin the moment, the look of confusion. Would the dobe be stupid enough to ask questions or try to figure things out at a time like this? With no surprise to the Uchiha, Naruto began to speak.

"I'm not doing any more until you say that you want to do all of this with me. Including everything that's happened in the past two days. I can tell that you haven't been turned on by anyone else you've been around in my presence." Naruto stared Sasuke in the eyes, determined to get his answer.

"Why does it matter so much Naruto? Can't you just enjoy what's going on? You make everything a hassle." Sasuke asked irritatedly. He thrust against Naruto a few times, rubbing their members together; neither could hold in the moan that left their throats. Sasuke saw that Naruto was glaring at him, knowing instantly the answer to the latter question was no.

"It matters cause this isn't something to do with just anyone teme." Naruto lay his body completely against Sasuke's, hoping to prevent Sasuke from moving any more. "Just admit it so we can do whatever we feel like. I already said yesterday that I wanted you. You need to admit that you want it from me." Naruto intensified his glare to the Uchiha, hoping to push the answer out of him. If this failed, the only thing he could do was tease Sasuke in hopes of getting an answer out of lust.

Sasuke clenched his jaw shut as he turned his head to the side, looking away from Naruto. Should he just give in so they could do what they both really wanted? He didn't want Naruto to think things between them would change if he were to admit that he wanted to do this with him. He could always state the fact when the chakra holding them together cracked apart. There was nothing wrong with enjoying what he had now, was there?

"I wanted to do all that stuff with you Naruto," Sasuke turned his head; his eyes meeting the blue eyes of the blonde, "and I want to fuck you now. So shut up and let me." Sasuke stated bluntly. Naruto got what he wanted, he received his answer from the Uchiha that he had been trying to figure out for days. Sasuke watched as a huge grin showed on Naruto's features. He watched the blonde lean down, feeling the chaste kiss upon his lips. He smiled back to Naruto, not even noticing that he was doing so.

"I have one more thing to say." Naruto started, a playful tone flowing from his mouth. He leaned down, placing his lips close to the Uchiha's ear. "You should let me fuck you too." Naruto whispered in a huskily seductive tone. It was full of lust and both genin received chills of anticipation from the way the blonde had spoke.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Who knows if you could go two rounds." Sasuke smirked, lightheartedly teasing Naruto. If he were to be honest with himself, he had never thought of Naruto being the one to top. The thought was pretty arousing, something he couldn't deny. Sure there was some pain in it, but the pleasure would surely out-weight it? Did he even want someone to 'claim' him in such a way? He wasn't sure of that.

"You're forgetting about my overwhelming amount of energy." Naruto smiled, leaning down to place another chaste kiss onto Sasuke's lips. His smile only grew as he felt the tenderness returned in the kiss. Naruto hoped Sasuke would approve of what he wanted. Though he was unsure if the raven haired shinobi would allow anyone that kind of intimacy.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response as he smirked, leaning forward to kiss the blonde again. His tongue explored Naruto's enjoying the sensation as he flipped their positions. Now on top of Naruto, Sasuke began to lightly grind against the blonde's member. After kissing and grinding a few minutes, Sasuke decided it was time to speed things along.

Naruto curiously opened his eyes when he felt the Uchiha's lips leave his own. He saw Sasuke smirk lustfully to him before moving down his body. Naruto blushed as he saw the raven haired shinobi's face inch closer to his member. Sasuke's free hand lightly wrapped around the blonde's member, slowly starting to jack Naruto off. He reached out with his tongue tracing along the slit in the head of Naruto's member.

Naruto couldn't contain the moan that left his body. It was soon followed by another as he felt his head being taken into the Uchiha's mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke begin to move his head up and down, taking half of his member into his mouth. This caused Naruto to reach down with his free hand, lacing his fingers through Sasuke's raven hair. He felt the raven haired genin moan around his member, causing Naruto to say "Sasuke" in a breathy moaning tone.

Removing the blonde's member from his mouth for a moment, Sasuke sucked on three of his fingers as quickly as possible. Once the digits were wet enough, Sasuke placed Naruto's member back into his mouth, using it as the distraction to prepare the blonde. He was pleased to find his first finger slid in easily, making the blonde moan again. Sasuke assumed Naruto was in total bliss at the moment.

Not waiting long to add a second and third finger, Sasuke quickly prepared Naruto so he could be in the blonde once more. Removing his fingers and Naruto's member from his mouth, Sasuke positioned himself, looking down to the flushed Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke started to say something, though stopped himself before he slowly thrust into the blonde. After a few more thrusts, he settled completely in Naruto, leaning his forehead against the blonde's. He took a few deep breaths, enjoying the tight and warm sensation around his arousal. Sasuke lifted his head, looking down at the flustered Naruto one more time. Placing a quick yet tender chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead, Sasuke began to thrust in and out of the blonde.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke started to thrust faster in and out of him. Naruto was still blushing from the tender kiss from the Uchiha moments ago; the fantastic feelings Sasuke was causing only increased the blush. Soon all of Naruto's skin slowly flushed as he began to move with Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his lip to hold in the moans that tried to escape him. Wanting to hear Naruto moan his name, he tried his best to find the bundle of nerves that would set the blonde off. After several thrusts of inexperience, he was able to find it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in a shocked, yet aroused tone after an quick gasp of air. He held onto Sasuke's shoulder, tightening the grip with each thrust that emitted the amazing feeling within him. He couldn't hold in the moans as they came out of him one after the other. He was breathing hard, and glad to hear Sasuke doing the same.

Sasuke couldn't hold his moans in any longer as he let out a throaty moan. He felt the blonde's walls tighten around his member, only causing another moan to leave the Uchiha. Being inside of Naruto felt amazing. The feelings he was experiencing were amazing. Sasuke was sure he couldn't experience anything like this with anyone else. Nor would he attempt to till need be to restore his clan.

Naruto could feel Sasuke thrust harder and faster into him than he had the first and only other time they had sex. He was sure it would leave a bruise for how hard the Uchiha's body was hitting against his bottom; not that Naruto was concerned since it would heal quickly. Naruto's body felt so good, he didn't even notice he was digging his fingers nails into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke could have cared less that Naruto was causing his skin to break on his shoulder blade. It had only urged him on to pound harder into the blonde. After a few more moments of thrusting hard into Naruto, he felt the blonde's hand leave his shoulder. He briefly opened his eyes to see Naruto's mouth parted lightly with pleasure. He saw that the blonde's hand had traveled to his aroused and leaking member. Both were moaning breathy and louder with each passing thrust. It didn't take long till they were brought to their orgasms.

Naruto's walls tightened around the Uchiha's member as he let out a loud and pleased moan, cum squirting onto his own hand and stomach, knowing some had hit Sasuke's stomach as well. He heard Sasuke's let out a deep moan as he came into the blonde, riding out his own orgasm. Naruto didn't mind the least but made an uncomfortable face as the raven haired shinobi exited his puckered hold.

They looked into each other's eyes, allowing their breathing to get back to normal. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke, reaching his free hand up to lay on the back of the Uchiha's neck. He pulled Sasuke down to be face to face, kissing him gently. Kissing for a few brief moments, they pulled away, smiling to the other.

"I still think you should let me fuck you." Naruto spoke lightly, blushing that he had said it again. He wasn't aroused at the moment, but he was sure it wouldn't take long for his member to grow hard again. Naruto was also confident in the fact that he could turn on Sasuke again as well, rather easily.

"Tch. Quiet dobe you'll ruin the moment." Sasuke spoke in a soft tone, though it was clear he was warning the blonde. He still wasn't sure if he should let Naruto do such a thing. 'Maybe he'll leave me the hell alone about it if I never answer?' Sasuke pondered as he lay his body onto the blonde's. Sasuke felt Naruto's arm wrap around his back as he tried to stop the smile that made it's way onto his face.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered as he felt Sasuke lay his head on his shoulder, feeling the raven haired shinobi's breath hit his neck. Naruto began to lightly caress up and down Sasuke's spine, enjoying the moment of laying there together. Something about this moment felt different than any they had the past two days. Naruto couldn't place his finger on it though, but tried to ignore the thought. He didn't want to 'ruin the moment'.

They lay in silence for several minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Sasuke was beginning to feel the need to finish the shower that had been stopped for the wonderful events; Naruto only felt the urge to try to get emotionally closer to Sasuke, still feeling the Uchiha was being very distant.

"Let's finish that shower." Sasuke spoke softly into Naruto's neck. Naruto got a slight chill, but mentally shook off the feeling as he nodded in agreement. Naruto didn't want to push the subject of being the one to top Sasuke, it was obvious the raven haired shinobi didn't want such a thing. At least not yet. Naruto couldn't help but hope this would continue in some way once the chakra holding them together crumbled.

They made their way to the shower once more to retake the shower they had started earlier. They tried to hurry to get back to Sasuke's bed, helping each other with ease in the shower. Helping the other wrap towels around themselves, they made their way to Sasuke's room. They sat on Sasuke's bed, looking at each other with unreadable emotions in their eyes.

"I was thinking," Naruto started to speak, looking away from the raven haired genin, "this time stuck together wasn't all that bad." He scratched the back of his head nervously with a small laugh, mentally yelling at himself for not saying what he had wanted to.

"We're still stuck together dobe, something could happen." Sasuke stated the obvious, looking at Naruto as though he were idiotic. They had fought so many times, it was sure to happen again, wasn't it? Sasuke knew Naruto had thought the time stuck together wasn't all that bad. The arguments didn't out-weight what else had gone on. Even if they were to get into another fight, the bad times stuck together would still never beat the good times they had stuck together by the chakra.

"But we shouldn't be in the morning." Naruto said with a sigh. "To be honest, I kinda hope the chakra holds up another day." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look asking if he felt the same. When he saw that Sasuke looked as though he was about to react, Naruto interrupted before Sasuke could speak. "Just kidding!" Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "I am ready for this stupid ass ball to crumble apart!" He looked away, feeling stupid for what he had admitted to Sasuke.

"Naruto I can tell you weren't kidding. You're a bad liar." Sasuke smirked at Naruto, playfully teasing him. "You want want to be stuck to me as long as you can be." Sasuke spoke in an alluringly quiet tone. He saw Naruto's cheek turn a light pink to his satisfaction.

"Yeah right teme! I was joking!" Naruto looked back to Sasuke with confidence in his words. He wasn't that bad of a liar, was he? "I don't want to be stuck to you! I haven't wanted to be stuck to you. I wish it would've been Sakura. Being stuck to her for three days would be nice." Naruto continued, standing up and dropping his towel from around his waist. He wondered if Sasuke would be jealous. He was sure he saw the raven haired shinobi's eyes on his lower abdomen briefly, making him feel as though he had made the Uchiha jealous.

"Of course you'd rather be stuck to Sakura." Sasuke made sure it was obvious that he didn't believe the blonde. "But she'd rather be stuck to me." Sasuke shrugged at the blonde genin, smirking at the fact that what Naruto had attempted to do, had back-fired on the blonde.

"But you'd only want to be stuck to me." Naruto surprised himself, not even realizing the statement had been thought of. He never did truly think that Sasuke only wanted to be stuck to him. But was there a chance it could be true?

"Hn. Yeah right loser." Sasuke stood, deciding not to take the matter further. He reached for his towel, allowing it to fall to the floor. He pulled lightly on their connected hands for Naruto to follow him to his dresser.

"Who would you want to be stuck to then? Huh?" Naruto asked like a child, pulling on their hands to turn Sasuke around. Sasuke wasn't surprised Naruto was acting in such a way.

"I don't want to be stuck to anybody." Sasuke answered, turning back to the dresser to grab a pair of boxers out of the drawer. He decided it was all he would need to sleep in. Sasuke would have preferred to sleep naked, though he didn't think it would be a smart action to do so two nights in a row. Naruto would get the 'wrong' impression.

"Pick someone. Go ahead. I want to see who you pick." Naruto urged on, trying to get his answer as he subconsciously helped Sasuke put his boxers on. They made their way towards Naruto's backpack, continuing the conversation.

"If I answer will you shut up?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious look as he watched the blonde reach for a pair of boxers. Apparently Naruto wanted to sleep in boxers only as well, not that Sasuke minded.

"Fine." Naruto spoke after contemplating for a moment. He could shut up for a little. He just wouldn't let Sasuke sleep. After a while, his having to 'shut up' would surely have worn off. Naruto was sure he wouldn't keep quiet for long in the first place. Why should he listen to him so tentatively?

"If I had to pick someone, I would want to be stuck to," Sasuke pondered the thought a moment. Should he say Naruto or should he say someone else to piss the blonde off? He only had a quick second to think before continuing the sentence. "no one. It's none of your business." He stated simply as he walked back to the bed, pulling the blanket and sheet back. He climbed into bed, feeling Naruto get in next to him.

"Just answer the damn question teme!" Naruto stated angrily. Maybe Sasuke didn't want to say he wanted to be stuck to the blonde because he thought Naruto only wanted to be stuck to Sakura? But how could that be the case if Naruto had practically admitted that he wanted to be stuck to him?

He watched Sasuke turn on his side, looking him in the eyes. He was unsure what was going through the raven haired genin's mind. All Naruto could think about was the possibilities of who Sasuke could choose to want to be stuck to. Each person that he thought Sasuke would want stuck to him for days made him angrier for a reason he stubbornly denied to himself. There was no way he was jealous.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eye brows furrowed, wondering what the blonde was thinking. It seemed he was irritated about not getting an answer, but Sasuke didn't want to actually answer the question. Sasuke couldn't stand anyone enough to be stuck to them like this. He wouldn't pick anyone other than Naruto, and it was already difficult and annoying enough being stuck to the blonde. Sasuke could tell Naruto was about to speak; quickly deciding to silence the blonde before he could talk, Sasuke moved in to place his lips gently against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes shot open with shock. Not that Sasuke was kissing him. But was this his answer for who he wanted to be stuck to? Naruto's heart began to pound against his chest as he closed his eyes, enjoying the tender kiss. He felt Sasuke pull away, slowly opening his own eyes to look at the raven haired genin.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke stated, hoping Naruto would take the hint and just go to bed. Though many things were going unanswered and many things were still unresolved, Naruto should be happy about what had happened. The blonde shouldn't question everything.

"I'm not tired." Naruto pouted, still wanting his answers. Why would Sasuke do such a thing? 'He's a bastard!' Naruto thought as he glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto, just go to sleep." Sasuke turned onto his back, closing his eyes for sleep. He could feel Naruto adjust his position.

"Whatever. I'll get an answer out of you somehow." Naruto stated before closing his eyes.

"You already did." Sasuke mumbled, not caring if Naruto had heard, though hoping he didn't. He decided not to say anything more as he fell into a slumber. Naruto stayed quiet after hearing Sasuke mumbled something. He wasn't sure if the answer was 'no one' or the kiss was the answer. He pondered the thought until sleep overpowered him.

**~ ; ~ ; ~ ; The last morning stuck together ; ~ ; ~ ; ~**

Sasuke woke up before the blonde, taking note that Naruto was lightly snoring. He turned his head to see Naruto's sleepy face. He could tell the blonde's leg was dangling off the bed and that there was a little drool coming out of his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile on his face.

He looked down to the chakra holding their hands together, his eyes shooting wide open. The chakra was crumbling! There were cracks with in the chakra, small pieces of it already on the sheet. He reached over, placing his hand firmly on the blonde's hip bone, shaking him lightly.

"Naruto, wake up. Look at the chakra." Naruto heard Sasuke speaking and felt himself being shaken by something. He suspected it was the raven haired genin as he slowly opened his eyes. Naruto yawned, bringing his free hand to his eyes to rub the sleepiness out of them. He looked down to the chakra, seeing it was breaking apart.

"We're free!" Naruto yelled as he sat up quickly. He was about to hit the ball of chakra, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand wrapping around his wrist.

"Not in the bed. Let's do it outside." Sasuke said, sitting up as well. They got out of bed, moving quickly (thanks to Naruto) outside to break the rest of the ball apart. It had taken several hits, but they were pleased to finally have their hands freed. Both had smiles on there faces as they moved and stretched their now free hands. They looked to the other, each reaching out to place a hand on the other's shoulder.

"We can finally get completely dressed. We can go out and train. We can do everything again!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, though it quickly dropped as he realized he would be getting much less personal time with Sasuke. He had never seen the sides of Sasuke he was able to see while he was stuck to him.

"I would have never guessed." Sasuke mocked Naruto for stating the obvious. Though Sasuke would have preferred to be stuck to the blonde for one more night.

"I'm going to get dressed." Naruto turned to walk towards Sasuke's house, taking only a few steps before stopping. Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing that Sasuke's eyes were still on him. He grabbed for Sasuke's left hand with his right, holding the Uchiha's hand as he 'dragged' him into the house. Both couldn't stop the smiles that appeared on their faces. As they reached Sasuke's room, Naruto was shocked to find himself pulled back, forcing him to stand body to body with Sasuke.

"Why don't we let people think we're stuck together one more day?" Sasuke suggested, placing his hands on Naruto's hips. He saw the blonde make a shocked face, though quickly grinned. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his neck, pleased that he had stayed body to body with him.

"I think it's believable." Naruto grinned, looking the Uchiha dead in the eyes. He was sure this last day they were spending together, would surely be worth it. With both their hands free, their was no telling what they would do.

"Then one more night." Sasuke smirked confirming the decision. He watched the blonde lean in, feeling Naruto's lips against his own. They kissed briefly, smiles on their faces, before pulling away. Naruto's hands made their way to Sasuke's hips as well, pulling the Uchiha's body as close as possible.

"And I get to fuck you tonight." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke bottom, giving a quick but firm squeeze. "And you won't stop me." Naruto chuckled as he felt the Uchiha's hand pushing his face playfully. Maybe getting stuck together wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

**A/N: So I wasn't sure how to end this. I had many ideas in mind, but the last thing I wanted to end this story with was them admitting they liked each other. For some reason, I don't want to put this in most of my romance stories now-a-days. And I found this ending most fitting to the story and their personalities. But I hope you all enjoyed the story! I know I did! Thank you all for reading/reviewing/adding this to your favorites/etc!**

**Keep an eye out for more NaruSasu fanfics written by me if you like my story! There will definitely be more!**

**Another completed story! :)**


End file.
